Same voice,same name
by kuroyui
Summary: Nanami Haruka were sent to Iwatobi by Shining Saotome so she can write her songs in peace. But one day, she met a high school boy who had a same voice as Ichinose Tokiya! As for Nanase Haruka, will she soon realize her feelings towards a certain red head after the appearance of Nanami ? How will Haruka describe her feelings when she saw Rin spend more time with Nanami?
1. Spring Song (Rewrite)

**Chapter 1: Spring Song **

**-x-x-x-**

A young woman sat on a wall by the beach, staring far to the dawn horizon, clearly enjoying the calming sea breeze that gently blew across the beach. She inhale deeply and let out a loud sigh. Nothing feels better than a nice walk early in the morning.

Her eyes moved down to a pile of papers placed next to her and her lips form into a small pout.

"Even though been sent to this wonderful place, somehow I still can't compose any new song for STARISH." She let out a sighed and her shoulders slumped. The event from two days ago played in her mind.

"_Miss Nanami, I'll sent you to Iwatobi tomorrow!" Saotome shouted as he pointed his index finger towards the female, startling her and whole STARISH._

"_B-But why old man?! Do you really need to send her far away?!" Syo argued back as Saotome let out a dark chuckled which quiet down the whole group._

"_I sent her there with Miss Tomochika, so there won't be any problem. Miss Nanami will stay there until her songs is finished before the deadline." He continued as he turned his back towards them._

"_But Saotome, why are you doing this to her?" Ren questioned the president and the man sent a dark look towards Haruka which gave her shiver down her spine._

"_I supposed she already know the reason, isn't that right Miss Nanami?" His question is replied by a nod from Haruka, her eyes bright with determination. Yes, she know the reason why and this is a better way._

"I thought being here is a wonderful thing, but how am I supposed to write songs if there's no inspiration at all?" She whispered and suddenly a strong gust of wind blew which cause the papers to fly away. Her day couldn't become any luckier huh?

"Ahh wait! Don't go!" She yelped as she quickly rushed after the papers and began to pick up quickly the papers off the ground.

As she picking up the papers, suddenly she noticed a pair of legs stop in front of her then she blinked her eyes.

"Excuse me, but is this yours?" A familiar voice asked and she quickly snapped her head upwards. "Ichinose-san?!" She spoke up and she slapped her hand over her mouth as soon as she realized this is not the man she called upon.

"Huh?" He rose his eyebrow as he blinked his red eyes, bewildered by her reaction. Oh no, in front of her is not Ichinose Tokiya that she familiar with but instead a young man with a shoulder length red hair and beautiful red eyes. His well-toned body covered with a sports uniform.

"I-I'm sorry! I thought you were one of my friends!" Indeed she did, he have the same soothing voice as Tokiya. She noticed that he was holding few piece of papers and she pull them away from his grip and thanked him.

"I'm sorry for troubling you, but the wind blew away my papers and and and…!" She panicked as he helped her picking up the rest of the papers and handed them to her.

"It's fine. I can't just pass by while ignoring someone who is in trouble can I?" He smirked and she nodded.

"Thank you so much for helping! If it weren't for you, I might never manage collect all this papers!" She bowed down and he just let out a nervous chuckled.

"Please let me repay your kindness!" Haruka suggested and the red head chuckled at her.

"Nah, it's fine." He protested and she shook her head. "No please, I'm insist! Ah, I just found a great café on the way here. I'll treat you!" She insisted and he let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine then, if you really insist." She grinned and they start walking towards the café. Suddenly she let out an audible gasp. "That's rude of me, but I still haven't know your name!" She stated and he sweat drop.

"Matsuoka Rin." He smiled and she smiled back at him and nodded. "I see. I'm Nanami Haruka. It's nice to meet you." He raised his brow. That first name…

The walk was awkward, the air was filled with silence accept their footsteps walking on the road. Rin scratches his cheek as his eyes moved towards the sea then his eyes moved to the smaller female who's been staring to the sea with longing look.

"Say Nanami-san, what's your first name written like?" Rin broke the silence and Haruka began to draw a kanji in the air.

"It's spring and song." She answered and he let out a sighed and scratches his nape. Damn, he think too much again.

"I see, the kanji is different then. Nevermind about that." He dismissed his thought by waving his hand and she nodded with a puzzled look. Damn it, now it becoming more awkward… Nice work Rin. Suddenly he heard giggles from the woman next to him and she smiled at him.

"Is it your girlfriend?" Rin cheeks redden by her sudden statement. "N-No! That's not it! I-It just, she is…" He began to trail off with mumbles as he looked to his other side, clearly trying to hide his red face and Haruka laugh at this.

"It's fine if you don't want to tell, I don't mind at all! But I'm sure she's a real beauty." She stated and he fairly nodded with a smile at her remark. 'A true beauty indeed.'He thought as he imagined a girl in his mind. And suddenly a question came to his mind.

"Where are you from Nanami-san? I'm sure you're not from around here." He asked with curiosity, his eyes scanned over her figure from up to down. Well, judging from her appearance, he guess she's from a big city of some sort.

"Oh, I'm from Tokyo." Bingo.

"Well, are you alone? It's pretty dangerous walk around in a foreign place alone you know?" He question her and she shook her head. "I came here with my friend but she's at the hotel right now. Besides, it's pretty nice to have a relaxing time alone." She breathed in the air and smiled brightly.

They arrived at the café and as soon as they sat down, the waiter gave them the menus and they ordered their breakfast. Rin land his elbow on the desk and put his chin on his palm, eyeing the papers that inside a clear file.

"So, you a composer?" Rin asked and Haruka blinked then look down to her clear file that filled with her music notes and she nodded.

"Yep, I'm a composer and my president sent me here so I can came up with a new fresh idea for songs." She heavily sighed and look down her hands on her knees, clearly deep in thought. Rin noticed her troubled look and he reach his hand out for the file.

"Can I look?" He asked her and she nodded. Rin pull the file and pull out the music notes, staring on the dots that been arranged that supposed to make a song. "Do you write for any bands?" he questioned again and Haruka grinned proudly at this.

"I wrote for the STARISH." She admitted and his eyes widen slightly and smirked.

"STARISH? Pretty neat." He grinned as he kept the notes back into the file then hand it over to the owner and Haruka took her file from Rin hand.

"You have heard any of their songs?" She asked and Rin answered by shaking his head. "Nah, but my sister does. Her walls is full of their posters and I swore that I heard her screaming about 'butt dance' or something last week…" Rin snorted as he remembered the scene very clearly. Soon after, their breakfast arrived and they began to eat their ordered breakfast.

"So Matsuoka-san, which school did you went to?" Haruka spoke up and Rin gulped down his sandwich. "I went to Samezuka Acedemy, 3rd year. How old are you Haruka-san?" Rin asked and she smiled politely at him.

"20 years old." His eyes widen and he coughed in surprised. "T-Twenty? I thought you to be around 18 or so…" she giggled and shook her head.

"No no, I'm 20 this year. How about your club? Did you joined any?" At this, Rin lips pursed into a grin, showing his shark teeth to the woman.

"Of course! I'm the captain in the swimming club." He puffed out his chest in proud manner and her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"That's so cool! You must be great at swimming Matsuoka-san! I'd love to see your swim!" She exclaimed her thought and he only smirked at this.

"Well, I should have swimming practice at Iwatobi High School later. You can come to the practice if you want?" Rin suggested then Haruka's eyes brighten. Rin swore he saw sparkles and flowers in the background.

"Y-You sure I can come? I mean, I'm an outsider and-"

"Nanami-san, it'll be fine. Besides, I also can show you around the place." He gave her a reassuring smile and she let out a relieved smile. "Well, let's exchange number so we can contact later," he spoke up as he took out his phone. "…what's your email and number, Nanami-san?" he asked and Haruka gave him the information he needed.

"Ah!" she gasped and she look at the male worriedly. "B-But I don't know where the school is Matsuoka-san!" she panicked and at this Rin laughed.

"Relax, that's why I asked for your number remember?" Rin smirked and she mouthed her lips into O, realizing his intentions.

They chatted more, talking about their school life and their life as swimmer and composer. And an idea pop up into Rin's mind.

"Nanami-san, can I ask for a favor?" he looked at her with a serious look and she nodded. What could it be?

Unknown to them, they didn't realize a girl who's been staring at them intently far from the café. The girl blue eyes averted to Rin, then to the stranger that sat in front of him.

'Who is that?' the stranger questioned herself as she watched them happily chatting and laughing at whatever joke Rin told the female about. The girl looked down on the ground then spun her heels and walked away from the scene.

**-x-x-x-**

"Thank you so much Matsuoka-san! If you haven't show me the way, I'll be totally lost by now!" She bowed in front of Rin as he chuckled at her reaction.

"Won't blame you, the hotel's is pretty far into the hills. Anyway, do you think you can do the request I asked you about?" He questioned and she nodded at this excitedly. "Don't worry Matsuoka-san! I'll try my best!" she said and he let out a relieved sighed.

Alright then, I'll pick you up around 9.00 a.m alright?" Haruka nodded at this and they parted ways. Haruka stepped into the lobby and walked towards the lift.

'_Whoever this Haruka girl is, she's lucky! Alright, I'll do my best!'_ she grinned and nodded her head, determined to do what Rin had requested to her.

**-x-x-x-**


	2. Distant (Rewrite)

**Chapter 2: Distant**

**-x-x-x-**

The front door slide opened as Haru stepped into her house.

'_Hot…'_ that's all that been running through her head as she stomped towards her bathroom whilst taking off her clothes, leaving them in the hallway. She slide the bathroom door and jumped into the bathtub, a sigh finally escaped her lips.

Haru's been having a hard time to breath ever since the time she saw Rin with a beautiful woman at the café, having fun and from that onward, she been jogged around aimlessly until she decided to went back to have a long relaxing bath but…

"Why am I still feeling uneasy…?" she whispered in hush tone as she sank herself more into the water until under her nose. She raised her leg up into the air, watching the water droplets fall back into the water. "What a pain…" she hissed and sink herself into the water, closing her eyes.

All she's been feeling is pain in her heart. Somehow when she saw Rin with that unknown woman, her heart felt broken into pieces and she feel so angry that she wanted to scream loudly on top of her lungs. She sat up, letting her long wet hair sticking to her naked body as she staring at her reflection on the water, a blanket of insecurities start to overshadowing her.

'_Who is that woman? And why is Rin with her?' _the thought cross Haru's mind. Haru never saw that woman around the area, but Rin seem close with her. Haru shook her head and sunk herself again into the water.

'_Why should I care anyway? Rin can have thousands girlfriends for all I care…' _Haru didn't know why, but her feelings feel so conflicted right now.

She sat up again and laid her back against the side of the bath tub, the scene from before keep replaying in her mind. Haru knew she can just interrupted the 'date' he's having, but somehow she can't. Rin seem so happy and that _pain_ her the most.

'_Why am I feeling this way though?' _Haru questioned herself as she sunk into the water for the third time, closing her eyes. She's considered as a the princess in their small group along with Gou but she never cared for the title much, as she always considered all of them as her best friend but she never see or considered herself to date any of them.

Just what is this feeling she's having?

**-x-x-x-**

Haru quietly eating her breakfast, leaving the TV on as the only thing to fill up the quiet atmosphere. She softly nibbled her mackerel and suddenly she heard a beeping sound. She blinked then look at the corner of the dining table and saw her blue phone alerting her for incoming new message.

She reach out her arm and grab it. Then she opened the phone and blinked as an awfully familiar name flashing on the screen of her phone. Without hesitant, she opened the message and read the messaged, her right hand gripping the chopstick tighter.

"**Haru, I'll be late for today practice. Something important came up. You and Makoto should go first, I'll see you guys at the pool. P/S: Don't forget your phone this time. –Rin"**

Haru's eyes staring on the phone so intensely, ignoring the snapping sound came from her right hand. She let out a loud sigh and rubbed her temples. What is this so called important thing dammit?

'Why am I getting mad over this?' She thought to herself as stood up and walked towards the kitchen to get another pair of chopstick and continue eating her breakfast.

"Haru!" A familiar voice called out at the front door as Haru pack up her needs. She stay quiet then suddenly the door of her room wide open, revealing a surprised Makoto. "Haru, there you are. I'm surprised you not in the bathtub right now." Makoto mused and Haru just scoff at this and zipped her bag.

"So Haru, where's Rin? He supposed to be here right now." Makoto asked as he watched the female walking out from her room. "Let's go Makoto." Haruka spoke up and a bewildered look appear on Makoto's feature.

"W-wait Haru! What about Rin? We're suppose to go together right?" Makoto questioned her, completely puzzled. Haru sighed at this and turned to Makoto. "He'll be late, something important came up." Makoto raise his eyebrows and Haru shrugged her shoulder then put on her sneakers.

"Something important? Now what could that be?" Makoto asked and Haru just ignored his question by stepping out from the house. Makoto followed her as he close the door, then Haru locked the door then start walked away.

"H-Haru wait up!" Makoto jogged after her as Haru ignoring Makoto's whining. Makoto noticed her silence, and being her childhood friend, he knew that Haru's having trouble right now. But if she doesn't want to tell him, that's fine then.

"What do you think the important thing about?" Makoto asked and at this Haru let out another scoff and flip her long hair in annoyance. "How should I know? Go ask him yourself." Haru huffed angrily and Makoto let out a light chuckled. Well this is amusing…

"You guys fighting again?" At this, Haru halted for a moment but then walked again. "No, what makes you think that Makoto?" Haru asked and Makoto smiled.

"You always act like this when you both fighting Haru." At this, Haru just squinted her eyes at the taller man. "Like what?"

"Snotty brat." Makoto laughed and Haru just rolled her eyes and eyeing down the ground. Well, they obviously didn't have any fight but what makes her act this way?

"Whatever Makoto. Let's hurry up, the others might already at the school by now." Haru spoke up as she rushes off, leaving Makoto suddenly. "Ah Haru! Wait up!" Makoto yelped and catch up with Haru. Just what happen to her today?

**-x-x-x-**


	3. Cold (Rewrite)

**So, here's is chapter 3. Please enjoy it. The edit also credit to my friend, IzzatiNoPanda.**

**To prevent the confusion of Nanase and Nanami, this will help you.**

**Nanase Haruka = Haru**

**Nanami Haruka = Haruka**

**Sometimes I use their family name.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: COLD

"Where are they? They should be here 15 minutes ago." Gou sighed as she waiting under the big umbrella besides the pool. Damn, today sure is hot. Nagisa and Rei are warming up at the side of the pool while waiting for the seniors. Rei kept mumbling under his breath about "They didn't come in time." And "It's too hot today.". Nagisa just kept his usually grin on his face.

"Maybe they had reasons of being late. Ah there they are! Mako-chan! Haru-chan!" Nagisa pointed at the other two while waving at them.

"Good morning guys. Sorry about us being late today." Makoto greeted his juniors while scratching the back of his head.

Makoto and Haru arrived at their school 15 minutes late, much to Rei displeasure. But he let it slide this time, since Rin is nowhere to be seen.

"Makoto-senpai, Haruka-senpai. Where's Rin-san? I thought he was with you guys?" Rei asked and Haru just smoothly walk through them and walk towards the changing room.

"Hey Haru-chan! You don't know where's Rin-chan?" Nagisa asked but only receive a cold stare from Haru. After Haru left, they all blinked and look up at the big guy.

"What happen to Haruka-senpai, Makoto-senpai?" Gou asked and Makoto sighed at this. He just shrugged and hand Gou a plastic bag full of drinks and snacks.

"I don't know what happen with Haru. She's been like that since from her house. Here's your guys drink. We went and bought it at the 7-11 just now. And I don't know where on earth is Rin."

As they kept talking, Haru entered the changing room and close then locked the door behind her. She sighed and walk towards her locker and opened it.

_'__Why they kept asking me where's Rin? I'm not his girlfriend or anything. I'm just his friend and rival.' _Haru thought as she starting to put on into her swimming suit quickly, she desperately want to get into the water right now.

Outside, while Makoto take off his shirt, they were talking about Rin that are unusually late and also about the sudden change of Haruka.

"Ne ne Mako-chan. Did Haru-chan got into fight with Rin-chan again?" Nagisa asked Makoto as Makoto starting warming up. Makoto turn to look at Nagisa and Rei who were dipping their legs in the water.

"When you mention that, she did seem piss off every time I mention his name today. Maybe he sent her a message that offended her? Who knows. But those two are unbreakable. They'll get back together soon, so don't worry too much." Makoto suggested as Gou tapping her chin with her index finger.

"Well… Before I leave home today, nii-chan came back with a grin on his face. He said something like "lyrics" and "music". So I don't think they have a fight today." Gou spoke up as she told them her experience with Rin this morning. The guys look at each other with puzzle look. That's really odd. Then Rei spoke up his idea.

"What if… Rin-san have a girlfriend?"

.

.

.

"EHHHH?!" They scream in unison except Rei that's adjusting his glasses, giving them 'It just an idea' look.

"B-But Rin-chan likes Haru-chan right?" Nagisa stuttered at Rei's idea. Makoto look calm and thinking.

"That's impossible. Rin likes Haru. I know that Haru is a little… hard. But it's obvious they like each other.

"And what if Rin-san have a girlfriend and Haruka-senpai knows about it?" Rei explained again and made the whole group panicked.

"Rei! That's horrible! My brother is not the type that date other but like other!" Goue yelled as she hitting Rei on the shoulder.

"I-I was joking Kou-san! I know that won't happen!" Rei flinched as he starting to move away from piss off Gou.

"What are you guys doing?" A new voice pop up and they turned to look at the entrance. There's Rin, with a shorter female with a peach hair and big hazel eyes.

Eh?

"Yo. Sorry for coming late. Something came up just now." Rin waved his hand, and this caught their attention since they all staring at Haruka which result the woman blushing hard.

"Err… Hello." Haruka waved and smiled softly. The shorter red hair blinked and look up at her brother, then the woman, then Rin again.

"Nii-san, I never knew you have a girlfriend already…" Gou whispered as her eyes turn teary. How could her big brother didn't tell her about this! And the woman is so pretty!

"E-Eh?! She's not my girlfriend!" Shocked Rin answered with a light blush on his face. Nagisa starting to blurted out nonsense, Makoto trying to pull Nagisa away and Gou is still petrified.

Haru noticed the loud voices from outside as she stepped out from the changing room. She saw her friends were gathering around something, or _someone_… Haru notice the peach hair girl she saw earlier in the morning with Rin, and she was dumbfounded. Why is Rin with that girl? Is that girl the reason why Rin is late? Wait, why did such small thing bother Haru? Pshhhhh, like she'd care.

"You're late Rin." Haru's interrupted, and attract all the eyes on her. Rin just smile sheepishly, a faint red on his cheek. Geez, why does she look so hot in those swimsuit?

After they calmed down, Rin sighed and point at Haruka. Haruka look at Rin and the guys again. She smiled softly.

"I'm Nanami Haruka. Nice to meet you." She introduced herself and bows. They blinked at her. Nagisa hop infront of her which startled Haruka. Nagisa start to walk around Haruka like a police.

"Haruka? Wow! We have two Haruka now! That's a surprise!" Nagisa pop up behind Nanami and grip her shoulder.

"I'm Hazuki Nagisa! I'm the 2nd year!" The blond hair happily grin as he let go Haruka's shoulder, much to her relieved.

"H-Hello! I'm Ryuugazaki Rei. 2nd Year." Rei introduced himself, trying to hiding his blushing face. This cause Nagisa to snickered.

"I'm Tachibana Makoto. 3rd Year and the captain of this swimming club." Makoto introduced himself, giving Haruka his famous smile and turned to look at Gou and give the girl a nudge.

"I'm Matsuoka Gou, Rin's little sister. I'm in 2nd year and the manager." Gou smiled politely at the peach hair girl. Haruka nodded her head and saw the black haired girl behind them. Makoto notice this and look at Haru.

"Haru! You do know it's rude to not introduce yourself infront new friend right?" Makoto called out, lightly scolded Haru. Haru sighed and walk towards the peach hair girl and nodded.

"Nanase Haruka. 3rd year." She briefly introduced herself. Haruka look at the taller girl in front of her.

'She's so pretty! Like Tomochika! Is this…'

"Ahh! So you must be Haru-chan Rin mention earlier!" Haruka chirped out, and Rin panicked as his friends and sister look up at him, giving him 'We can't believe you Rin!' look.

"Shhh Nanami-san! It's a secret remember!" Rin whispered and Haruka gasped.

"I-I'm sorry Matsuoka-san!"

"Nii-chan… What is this secret?" Gou asked and Rin turned to look down at his sister. "It's nothing!" He exclaimed and went to the changing room. Their eyes follow his figure until it out of sight.

"Nanami-san! How old are you?! You not from here right?! And are you a student or you have occupation?!" Gou shot questions at the older girl, which made her head dizzy.

"M-Matsuoka-san…"

"Kou-chan."

"Kou-chan. Please calm down." Nanami suggested and the younger girl took in a deep breath and breath out.

"I'm 20 years old, and I'm from Tokyo. I came here for a trip. And yes, I'm actually a composer." Nanami answered the red haired girl questions. Gou looked at Nanami with sparkles in her eyes.

"Which school did you graduated from Nanami-san?" Rei asked this time and Haruka look up at him. Rei face turn red and looks away.

"Saotome Academy."

"Ehhhhh?! W-Which group did you compose song for Nanami-san?!" Gou asked again, her eyes sparkle more, wanting to hear an answer she was hoping for.

"Err… STARISH."

At this, Gou squeeled and hugged Nanami body. The peach hair girl just blinked as she looked down at the younger Matsuoka.

"I-I'm STARISH fan! And meeting the composer herself! Kyaa!" Gou squeeled again and hug Haruka tighter. Haruka's starting to lose air.

"Gou-chan! Nanami-san is dying!" Makoto gasped and pulled up the red hair girl by her shirt collar. Haruka gasping for air but smiled weakly. This girl surely strong.

"Anyway Nanami-chan! We going to practice now!" Nagisa spoke up and walk towards the pool with Rei. Rei gave Haruka an apologetic look and followed Nagisa. Makoto nodded at Haruka and left with the others.

Unknown to them, Haru been staring at Haruka from the start. Her blue eyes were filled with… jealousy?

_'__She's so cute. It won't be a surprised if Rin and Nanami-san dating each other… What am I thinking?' _Haru thought and walk towards the pool and start to warming up. Rin came out and also starting to warming up, admiring Haru's elegant body movements.

Rin traced his eyes over Haru. From her slender long legs, up to her small yet firm butt, up to her B-sized cup, up to her neck, up to those lips of hers. He just wished he could kiss those plum lips of hers. Her long shiny and soft black hair, he wanted to run his fingers through that hair. But the most he admired is her blue sapphire eyes. Those eyes were bright and clear. And she only showed her emotions through her eyes. Her anger, shocked, happiness, sadness, all through that blue eyes of hers.

As Rin admired her body, Rin noticed that Haru's eyes somewhat showing… anger?

"Oi Haru, are you okay?" Rin asked with a worried tone as Haru walked in front of him. She stopped and look at him.

"I'm fine Rin." She answered and jumped into the water and starting to swim freestyle. Rin stared in awe, she's so beautiful, even when in the water.

"Rin. Do you get into fight with Haru?" Makoto asked out of the blue, snapping Rin out from his dreamland. He gave a puzzling look?

"Fight? As long as I remember, we didn't. Why?" Rin asked, and the trio were deep in thought.

"But Rin-chan, Haru-chan is really in bad mood ya know? Whenever we asked her where are you, she was pissed off." Nagisa stated and Rei agreed with Nagisa, giving a nod in approval. Rin blinked and look at Haru's swimming.

"I don't know…" Rin whispered, and Rei looked up at the older Matsuoka.

"You didn't bring Nanami-san today to made Haruka-senpai jealous?" Rei asked and Rin gaped his mouth in disbelief at the blue hair deduction.

"Hell no! Why should I?!"

Makoto patted on Rin's shoulder and they give him a thumbs up.

"Good luck." The trio said in unison and Nagisa and Rei jumped into the water. Rin stared in disbelief at those two. Makoto looked down at Rin and smiled.

"Just asked Haru later. I'm sure she'll tell you. Now we should start practicing." Makoto said and put on his google over his head and walked towards the pool, and jump in.

Rin look over his sister and Haruka who were chatting happily. He walked up to the girls and as he get closer, he heard what are the talking about.

"Really?! I didn't know Natsuki-san is like that! He's so cute! H-how about Ren-san?!" Gou asked with a big grin on her face. Haruka answered Gou's question, which earned another squeeled from his sister. Rin sighed and walked back to his lane, and jump into the cold water.

* * *

**So, how's chapter 3,is it ok? It's really hard to describe Haruka's character with jealousy feeling.**


	4. Drowning

**Here's chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Drowning

It's already been few hours since their practice. And Gou called them up so they can have some rest from the practice. Haru jumped out from the pool sit beside the pool. She doesn't want to leave the cold water yet. She put her slender legs into the water as her eyes staring into her reflection in the water.

Haruka stared at the black hair beauty. She sighed to herself. Haruka envy Haru's beauty. Those black hair, blue eyes and her longs legs.

"Nanami-san, can you please help me with something?" Gou asked as the young Matsuoka bring towels to their place. Nanami blinked and nodded.

"What can I help you with Kou-chan?"

Haruka went to help Gou as they walk away from the pool. Haru's eyes follow the peach hair girl as she happily chatting with Gou.

When Haru first time met Haruka, Haru notice her cheerful behavior is cute. She's really a friendly person, complete opposite of Haru. And she's envy that trait of her.

"Haru!" A familiar voice came towards her, and she turned to look at the pool. The red hair Rin is swimming towards her. Haru just stare at him as he swimming closer to her and stop in front of her. Rin supported his body with his arm as he lifted himself out from the pool easily. He sat beside Haru and look at her. He blushes lightly and scowled. Why? Because Haru is giving him those look. Yes, the questioning look. And Rin started to feel turned on by those looks of her. He look into her brilliant blue eyes and then to her plump lips.

'_Don't give me that look dammit._' He thought as he pulled back himself to kiss those lips of her. He shook his head and look at Haru.

"What do you want Rin?" She asked as she didn't lift her head from staring at the water. Rin glared at the water, giving 'Fuck you water! She's mine!' 'look.

"Well Haru. You see… Um…"

"Rin."

"You seem moody today. So I was wondering are you okay?" Rin asked and sighed. Haru look up at him and look down at the water again. There's an awkward silence around them. Haru kicking her legs in the water, small splashes were form. Her black bangs covered her eyes, which Rin' can't see her eyes. Rin looked down her long black hair, his hand slowly touches her hair, and he ran his fingers through it.

_'__It's so soft…'_ Rin pondered as he slowly plays with her long hair. Haru seem unnoticed by his action, so he doesn't pull back his hand. As he keep running his fingers through her hair, she suddenly look towards him. He quickly pulled away his hand.

"Why do you want to know?" Her sudden question were response by the eye widen Rin. Rin sighed and look up at Haru in the eyes.

"Cause I want to know. Why do you asked me that idiotic question?" Rin growled as Haru stand up from her sit, but Rin pulled her wrist to stop her. Haru calm eyes met Rin's piss off eyes.

"Why are you mad at me?" Haru asked as she tried to pull her hand, but Rin gripped it tighter which cause her to winced in pain, but Rin doesn't noticed it.

"Cause I asked you but you didn't answer me." Rin snapped, but receive a slight glare from Haru.

"Let me go Rin. You're hurting me."

"No, if I let you go, you'll run away."

"Fine, what do you want?"

Their eyes didn't blink, both of them stared intently, as they don't want to broke their eyes away. Rin snorted as he untighten his hand.

"I was just asking why are you moody today. And by the way you glaring at me, I know something is definitely wrong. Why don't you just freaking tell me already dammit?"

"Why should I tell you? Just go with Nanami-san. I'll be fine." Haruka snapped at him as she pull her hand back forcefully this time. Rin was shocked to this side of Haru. She's always the cool type. Cool, silent, collective person. But seeing this side of her is surprising new to the red head.

"Haru… Are you… Jealous?" Rin asked as Haru flinch at the word. Jealous? Who is she jealous of? Nanami-san? Why? Is it because Rin spend more time with the older girl? Is it because he's always all smiling with the peach hair girl? Is it because of her talent of composing songs? Haru didn't know why, but her heart ache each time she thought the good sides of Nanami-san, especially when she saw Rin with Nanami-san at the café this morning.

Haru look back at Rin, and stared into his red eyes. A blush crept on her face, and her heart starting to thumping faster. She inverted her face away.

"I'm not jealo-"

**SPLASH!**

She was cut off by a big splash and a yelped. They both look at the pool, and saw Haruka drowning.

"Nanami-san!" Gou screamed as she run towards the pool. Makoto stand up abruptly. Rei turned panicked as Nagisa, who is also panicked. Makoto quickly dived into the water to save the drowning girl.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Haruka crouched down beside the pool as she staring into the clear water. She never swim before. It's not because she doesn't want or hate water. It just, she never got a chance to. With her bad condition health from little, it wasn't helping.

She love water. The sea and river. The coldness of the water. She really like the calm flow of the water. She dipped her hand into the chlorine water and smiled as she felt her hand in the cold water.

"Let me go Rin. You're hurting me." She heard a soft voice coming from the other side of the pool. She look up and saw Rin gripping Haru's wrist. Haru's face was clearly hurt, maybe because of how tight the red head grip her hand.

Haruka turned worried as the aura from the older Matsuoka and Nanase flaring out around them. As she wanted to call out for them, Gou's voice interrupted.

"It's alright Nanami-san. They always like that." Gou explained as she staring at her older brother and sighed.

_'__He doesn't know how to treat girls well.'_ Gou thought as she put the foods on the table.

Haruka who still worried, looked at the scene in front of her. She sighed as she look at the water.

"She's so beautiful…"

"Nanami-san? Who's beautiful?" Gou asked, as she look at the composer. Haruka look back at Gou and look back at the arguing duo.

"Nanase-san is. I saw the way she swimming just now. It's so graceful, so soft, so gentle. It's like she's communicating with the water, as the water is herself. When I saw her swimming, I can feel it. She trusted the water, and the water supporting her. It makes me feel so relaxing just by watching her graceful swimming. It's like she's inviting me to swim with her." Haruka explained as she remembering the scene she saw. When Haruka saw Haru's swimming, Haruka feel so inspired.

Gou stared at Haruka, smiling. She guess she can understand her feeling.

"Ne Nanami-san?" Gou called out and Haruka looked at the younger Matsuoka with a smile.

"You know, I really happy when I met you. Since you are the STARISH composer. I love them so much, the STARISH. Every time I saw their dancing on the internet, on the TV, I felt like I was dancing with them, singing with them. I never forgot the first time I saw them! The feeling of excited, I still remember it! I really love the songs you compose Nanami-san. So when you told me about what you felt when saw Haruka-senpai's swimming, I really understand you!" Gou eyes sparkled, as she pumped her fist.

_'__Plus their muscles! Those muscles! Especially Ren's and Natsuki's!'_ Gou added in her head, as she squeeled. Haruka blinked her eyes.

"Oh yeah Nanami-san. Ichinose-san and nii-chan voice is kinda the same huh?" Gou asked, and Haruka thought about her question. True, although the two were a complete opposite, their voice kinda similar. She even got confused for the first time when met Rin this morning.

Haruka looked down at the water again, and Tokiya's face suddenly popped out of her mind. How much she missed hearing his singing voice and his smiles.

STARISH has been busy with their regular training, recording for their new songs, and actings or shootings which causing they become a little distance with her. It's not like she was upset or anything, it just she misses the time before they won the UtaPri award. And she's being stressing out about composing lyrics isn't helping either.

And meeting Rin here is really an unexpected thing.

She misses her friends back home. How are they right now she wonder?

As Haruka kept daydreaming, she wasn't aware that Nagisa is running towards her, running away from angry blunette. As he run, he accidentally pushed Haruka into the pool.

**SPLASH!**

"Nanami-san!" Gou yelled in unison with Rei. Nagisa looked back and notice the drowning older girl. "Nanami-chan!"

Makoto, without hesitating dived into the water and swam towards Haruka.

Without Haruka realize, she already in the water, gapping and desperate for air. She kept waving her arms.

"H-Help!" She tried to screamed, but the water entering her mouth didn't help. She scared as she felt the water around her pulling her down. She slowly fell into the water, she doesn't have any energy anymore. Then her surrounding turned black.

Makoto managed to grab her hand and pulled her up. He quickly pulled up Haruka and push her on the side of the pool. Nagisa and Rei pulled her up and put her few feets away from the pool.

"Nanami!" Rin yelled as he ran towards the peach hair girl. He stopped and crouched besides her, and checked her pulse and her breathing.

"Dammit! I had to do the CPR." Rin growl as he straighten Haruka's arms down. He unbutton her shirt, revealing her red singlet underneath. He start to pump on the center of the chest and start to pumping 30 times.

After that he check her breathing again, he groans as he tilted her head upwards. The guys eyes widen at this.

"Rin-chan! You are not going to give her CPR!" Nagisa yelped but to no avail, since Rin doesn't hear him.

He put his ear close to her mouth to hear her breathing again. He pinch her nose closed as he inhale normally and cover her mouth with his. His friends gasped at this. Haru eyes widen but kept silent. Her chest tightened, but why? It's just a normal CPR.

Rin then give 2 one-second breaths as he watch Haruka's chest risen. He give her another 2 breaths and followed by another 30 chest compressions.

After Rin repeated the steps all over again few more times, Haruka's coughs up water, and she opened her eyes slowly. Her surroundings is blurry.

"Nanami-san!"

_'Ichi..nose-san__?' _She heard her name been called, as her eyes starting to see Tokiya worried face. She quickly wrapped her arms around _Tokiya's_ neck.

"I-I'm scared…" She whispered as tears rolling down her cheeks.

"N-Nanami-san?" Rin whispered, his cheeks redden since he could felt her chest against his. Haru's eyes widen in disbelief. First Rin give her CPR, now she hugged him? Haru's put her hand over her hurting chest. She shook her head and walked away.

"Ichinose-san… I'm scared…" Haruka whispered again, this time louder enough for everyone to heard her.

Ichinose? Who is that?

* * *

**Saa, minna...how is it..will Rin meet Tokiya or not?**

**Poor Haru-chan, she need to see all that scene...**

**A sight that she don't want to see...LOL! **


	5. Feeling

** Sorry for the late. I'm so busy lately. Here is chapter 5.**

* * *

CHAPTER 5: FEELINGS

Makoto scooped up the weaker girl into his arms and walked towards the changing room.

"Gou-san, come help me please. Haru-chan too." Makoto asked and Haru's eyes widen. Why would Makoto asked for her help? She sighed and followed his two friends to the changing room.

Haru opened the door and move aside, letting Makoto entered the room. Makoto slowly put tired Haruka on the bench middle of the room. As Gou were searching through her bag, Haru gave Haruka a white towel and a mineral bottle.

Haruka smiled at the taller girl and took the mineral water and the towel. She wrapped herself with the towel, preventing herself from getting a cold.

"You alright now Nanami-san?" Makoto asked, giving her a worried look. Haruka nodded as she smiled at the bigger man.

"I-I'm fine Tachibana-san. Thank you for saving me." Haruka thanked him and he sighed in relief.

"I'm really sorry about Nagisa's attitude. Cause of his childishness, you were fall into the pool." Makoto apologized as he bowed at the older girl. Haruka blushes hard and accepted his apologies, saying that it's also her fault because sitting next to the pool. He walked out the changing room, leaving the girls alone. Gou handed Haruka a yellow shirt and a short.

"W-What is this for?" Haruka asked, as she look down at the clothes.

"You better change now. It will be bad if you catch a cold Nanami-san." Gou answered as she push the clothes to Haruka, making the older girl harder to not accepting it.

Haruka changed into the clothes given by Gou as Gou picked up her wet blouse and skirt.

"I better go dried this up. With this kind of weather, I'm sure it will dry for a while only. Be right back." Gou beamed as she walked out with the wet clothes in her arms.

And now only Haru and Haruka left in the room.

.

.

.

Awkward….

"Nanami-san." Haru called out the older girl name, and Haruka blinked in surprised.

"Yes Haru-san?"

"Do you hate the water?" The sudden question asked from the black haired girl. Haruka eyes widen at her question and shook her head.

"I didn't hate it." She answered. Somehow this answer didn't satisfied the black hair girl.

"Then you afraid of it?" Haru asked again, and Haruka went silent, as if she's thinking the answer.

"I'm don't hate it or afraid of it. I just didn't know how to swim. I have a weak body since I was little. That's why I didn't know how to swim. Same as any other sports. If there's a sport event, I'll just sit outside of the field and watched my friends played. But I really jealous of you Haru-san."

"Jealous? Of me?" Haru tilted her head in confusion. Why is she jealous of her?

Haruka nodded as she drink the mineral water.

"When I saw your swimming just now, I can see how happy you were in the water. You like befriending with the water around you, you trust them. I envy that…" Haruka explained as Haru stared at the ground. Haru sat beside Haruka on the stool, and Haruka become nervous.

"Nanami-san, why do you become a composer?" This question, is out from Haruka's imagine it to be. Coming from the water maniac (As Gou mention), it's really an unexpected question. But Haruka shook it off and grin at the younger girl. She twirling her thumbs shyly.

"You see… I love music since I was little. My grandma teaches me how to play it. And I really enjoyed it from deep of my heart. One day, I went to the city. But since the environment and that it was packed with people, I almost passed out on the spot." Haruka explained and a nod came from the black hair girl.

"But this voice and song, it gave me power somehow. I don't know how or why, but his voice really save me…" Haruka whispered as a blush crept on her face. Seeing this, Haru sighed in relief. Why? She doesn't know. It just is.

"Let's get out now. The other will be worried." Haru stood up and walked out the room, followed by Haruka.

**-x-x-x-**

As Makoto walked out from the changing, he blinked as he looked at emo Nagisa who were hugging his own knees.

"Nagisa? What are you doing here?" Makoto asked as the blond boy look up at his captain with chibi tears.

"I-Is Nanami-chan okay?" Nagisa sobbed as he looked at the door. Makoto sighed but smiled and he nodded.

"Now Nagisa, let's have our lunch. You can apologize to Nanami-san later." Makoto spoke up and walked towards the table followed by Nagisa. They both arrive and sat on the chairs. Gou put their lunch in front of them and the eat their lunch.

Gou look at his piss off brother and sighed and look at Nagisa.

"Nagisa! I told you not to run around the pool did I! Look what happen to Nanami-san!" Gou scolded the shota boy and the boy starting to sniffs.

"B-But I didn't mean to!" Nagisa pouted but earn a glare from the red heads. Yes, the brother and sister. The blond sobs and continue to eat his lunch. Makoto shake his head at this.

"Ah Nanami-san! Are you alright?!" Rei asked, nearly shout as he saw the girls walked out from the changing room. Haruka blinked at his attitude. Why is he so worried about her?

"I'm fine Ryuugazaki-san. Thanks to you guys, I'm alright now. Thanks for worrying." Haruka grinned and Rei face blushing hard. Nagisa snickered at this, thinking of a new way to black mail Rei. Nagisa puppy eyes at Haruka and Haruka melted into his cute adorable eyes.

"I'm so sorry Nanami-chan! I didn't mean to pushed you down into the pool!" Nagisa apologized as he clapped his hand together and bow his head. Haruka giggled at this.

"It's fine Hazuki-san. I'm fine now, see~" Haruka giggled and Nagisa cries in happy tears, more like relief cause he swore Rin's going to kill him with those deadly glares of him.

Haruka and Haru took a sit and began to eat their lunch, which was mackerel with rice for Haru.

Rin staring at Haruka as she chatting happily with the others, his head wander off.

_'__Who is this _'_Ichinose-san_'_ she mention earlier? Is it the guy she called '_Ichinose-san'_ this morning?'_ Rin asked himself, still staring at the peach hair girl, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He blinked as he looked at the owner of the hand, that is belong to Nanase Haruka. And she seem irritated.

"Rin, I called you many times already. Are you alright?" Haru asked worriedly, and a smirk crept on Rin's face.

"What is it Haru? You need me to help you something?" Rin asked and Haru sighed. She's _slightly _jealous when she noticed the red head staring at Haruka just now. But she pushed the thought and feeling away.

"Haru, ya wanna race?" Rin invited, his famous smirked still on his face as Haru rolled her eyes but nodded. They both took their goggles and went to their lane, preparing them self. They stepped on the platform and put on their swimming cap and goggles. Rin looked at Haru as the girl stretches.

"Seeing your lunch Haru, I guess your diet is not balance huh?" Rin remarked as Haru took a side glance at the red head.

"My eating habit doesn't have to do with swimming Rin." She answered and Rin grinned, showing his shark-liked teeth.

"Then get ready to be defeated by me Haru." Rin smirked and Haru sighed, positioned herself, followed by Rin. Gou took her whistle and walked and stand few feets away from Haru. After she made sure both of them are ready, she inhaled deeply.

**PREEEEETTT!**

The whistle is blown, and the swimmer dived into the water with a big splash. Haruka watch in amazed as she watching the two swimmer swimming in the water.

"Rin is faster now huh?" Makoto asked as he and the others watching them.

"But Haruka-senpai stroke is getting better now." Rei suggested and Nagisa nodded in agreement.

They both touch the wall and kicked their legs on the wall, turning them around and swimming back as they going to finish their race. Both of them reach and at the same time hit the platform.

"It's a tie?!" Haruka gasped, same as the others. Gou wrote down their timing on her record.

"Nii-chan, Haruka-senpai. You both speed is the same. And also you both going faster now." Gou explained as she watched her brother climb out the pool using the pool ladder. Rin clicked his tongue as he took off his goggles and swimming cap.

Haruka looked at the pissed off Rin and then looked at Haru who were still in the pool, but lying on the water on her back. Her long hair were scattered in the water, flowing with the wave of the pool. And her eyes seemed to be closed.

"Is Haru-san always like that?" Haruka questioned, and they all nodded at the same time. Makoto smiled as he looked at his childhood friend.

"She's always like that after swimming. So don't worry about her. She just relaxing in the water." Makoto explained, and Haruka mouth form an 'o'.

"She's really beautiful, even in the water…" Haruka whispered, and the others heard this. Unknown to them, Rin agreed with Haruka in his head as he watching the beautiful black hair girl in the pool.

"Well Nanami-chan, trust me, even Mako-chan had a crush on her." Nagisa pouted as he gave light-glare at his flustered captain.

"N-No I didn't! Talk about yourself eh Nagisa? You have crush on her right?" Makoto teased back, and the blond hair boy blushed lightly. Rin who heard their conversation, trying his best not to intrude and saying, _"Haru is mine! Stand back!"._ Nope, that's not going to happen. So Rin just ignored their conversation.

Haruka giggled as she watching the scene in front of him. Rei were staring at her, and mumbles.

"What did you say Rei-chan?" Nagisa asked as he looked towards his brunette friend. Rei blushing madly and looked away.

"Rei-chan~ You saying something just now~ What did you say?" Nagisa asked again, and Rei sighed at this. He knew, if he didn't answer this boy question, he will keep asking more and more.

"I'm saying… Even if Haruka-senpai is beautiful, Nanami-san is also beautiful." Rei whispered, and the others stared at him eyes widen, including the embrassed Haruka.

"T-Thank you Ryuugazaki-san. I-I appreciate it." Haruka smiled at Rei, and the blunette blushed more. Nagisa, Makoto and Gou snickered at this.

"What is this Rei-chan~? Are you trying to flirt Nanami-chan~?" Nagisa suggested, and Reis hooked his head, his eyes widen at Nagisa suggestion.

"I didn't know you like older girls Rei." Gou spoke up and Makoto chuckled at this, which caused Rei blushing more. Rin rolled his eyes in annoyance and continue to look at the relaxing Haru.

Gou looked down at her watch and gasped. This caught everyone attention.

"Guys, we better get out now. The time is almost up. We better hurry up or the guard will lock us in." Gou spoke up and the guys quickly went to the shower room.

"Haruka-senpai! Don't fall asleep now! Come on and go change! We going home now!" Gou called out Haru and Haru opened her eyes slowly. Haru swim towards the ladder and climb up. She took of her swimming cap and goggles. Haruka stared at Haru's hair. How come they were still so smooth and silky while she's been in the pool for so long already! Haru noticed her stare and nodded at Haruka and Haruka nodded back. Haru walked towards the shower room.

"Nanami-san, here's your clothes. They still a little damp though." Gou sighed as she gave Haruka her clothes. Haruka smiled softly at the younger girl.

"It's fine Kou-chan. You don't mind I'm borrowing your clothes for a while? I'll give it back to you as soon as possible." Haruka asked and Gou eyes soften at the older girl.

"Sure! Let me put those clothes of your into a bag!" Gou asked and put the clothes into a plastic bag. Haruka took it back and thanked Gou.

It took the others to finish prepared all in 30 minutes. After they gathered around, they started to walked out from the school ground. Haruka looked around as they stepped out the school, a panicked across her face. Rin noticed this and then he remembered. The older girl had a bad sense of direction.

"Gou, you go home with them. I had to send Nanami-san back to her hotel." Rin spoke up, and Haru's eyes widen. Oh, right. Maybe Haruka doesn't know her way back to her hotel, since the town and the school is pretty far.

Rin noticed the hurt look on Haru's face, but when he blinked again, her face still the normal one. Maybe Rin just imagined things. He shrugged.

Gou look at Haru and then her brother, and thinks. Gou looked up at her brother and sighed.

"I'll send Nanami-san home. Besides, I need to buy some stuffs for dinner at the town. You can go home first nii-chan." Gou volunteered and Rin's frown.

"But Gou. It's dangerous for you when you are alone!"

"It's Kou! Not Gou! Anyway, I'll be fine! It's still early anyway! I also want to meet Nanami-san friend! Let's go Nanami-san!" Gou cheerfully walked away. Haruka looked at the younger Matsuoka and bows to her new friends.

"See you guys later! Kou-chan wait!" Haruka waved and catch up with Gou. They watch the girls walking away, and sighed.

"Let's go home now." Haru spoke up and everyone agrees with her.

* * *

**Thank you because read it. How was it...Will Haru realize her feelings for Rin? Somebody will tell her what love and jealousy means. I think everyone can guess who will tell her about it. Everyone got crush on Haru. Even Nagisa and Rei. This is what I imagine if Haru was a girl from the start of the Free! series.**

**This story will be hiatus because I will continue studying at University. Since this story made by 2 people. Me and my friend. Both of us will be busy and the next chapter and other will be late.**


	6. Love

**I never thought I can update new chapter while at University...here is chapter 6. Thanks for the wait everyone. Please enjoy it.**

* * *

CHAPTER 6:

The 5 teenagers walk back to their respective house together, but Rei and Nagisa had to bid farewell as they reach the station. And now it's only left Makoto, Rin and Haru. And it's an awkward one.

After a few minutes of the silence walking, it's time for Rin depart since his house is of course the other way.

"Makoto." Haru broke the silence and the male teenagers look at her. Rin blinked.

"Yes Haru?"

"I want to tell you something later." Haru blushed lightly as she look up at her green eyes friend. Makoto blinked at this as Rin's eyes widen. Haru is blushing, and she wanted to talk to Makoto? Is she going to confess to Makoto or something?! Rin shake his head.

They reach Rin's route to his house and the waves. Rin left them and after his form is unseen, they continue to walk back to their house. Makoto and Haru walk in an awkward silence. Haru looked down on the ground as she walking besides her tall friend.

"Haru. You okay?" Makoto ask as he broke the silence. Haru snapped and look up at Makoto as he eyeing her with his curios green eyes. Haru sighed. There's no way she can lied to Makoto, they knew each other since they were in diapers, so Makoto knew her inside and out.

"I'm alright Makoto. I was just thinking." Haru answered and Makoto tilted his head.

"Thinking about what Haru? That's really rare, coming from you. Are you really Haru?" Makoto chuckled as Haru glared at Makoto and she sigh again.

"I just thinking about why are you guys keep asking me the same question, which was of course, annoyed me." Haru confessed, and Makoto just chuckled awkwardly.

"Well Haru, you seem really out of character today." Makoto smile at his female friend, as she blinked at his statement. Her? Out of character?

Makoto look up at the blue sky, as his trademark smile still on his face.

"You become moody somehow, and whenever we mention Rin's name, you seem pissed. When Rin brought Nanami-san to our practice today, you seem upset with him. Not to mention, you guys glaring at each other at the pool." And with Makoto's statement, Haru turned speechless. Is she really so easy to read?

"And no, it's hard to read you. You can say our years of being together help me knowing about you." Makoto spoke, as he read her mind. Haru blinked at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I made you guys worried. It just that…" Haru went silent, as she didn't know if she should tell him or not. Makoto patiently waiting for her to continue her thought.

**-x-x-x-**

After Rin made sure Makoto and Haru left, Rin follow them silently like a ninja behind them, making sure those two doesn't notice him.

_'__What are Haru going to tell Makoto? She isn't going to confess is she?!'_ Rin turned horrified at his own thought but shake his head. No that can't be, well, maybe she did like Makoto. Rin shake his head again as he slowly approaching them both, and hide behind a pole. He peeked at Haru and Makoto.

"I'm sorry, I made you guys worried. It just that…" Haru spoke up and went silent. Rin blinked as he looked at Makoto. He can't see Makoto's face since they were backing him. He growled but he quietly listen to them.

"I don't know why… But actually, I'm jealous of Nanami-san." Haru confessed, and this caught both guys off guard. Haru? Jealous of another girl? That's actually an unusual thing.

Nanase Haruka was known because of her beauty, cool and collected. She's unlike other girls, she doesn't care much about fashion and make-ups. She doesn't care much about accessories. She's a simple yet beautiful teenager. And all of them know that Haru is not really the type that jealous over some girls. So this is really surprising, even for Makoto. Rin smirked to himself. So Haru DOES have this side. This is interesting…

"Haru, why are you jealous of her?" Makoto asked as Haru tensed eyes soften, and she smile lightly.

"I don't know... She's really pretty, and innocent, and talented, and she's innocent. She also have a sweet smile. And pretty eyes too." Haru trailing off, as Makoto's and Rin's eyes widen at her answer. Rin groans silently. He wanted to tell her that she's also pretty and talented. He wanted to tell her she's also had a sweet smile. And she had beautiful eyes.

Makoto hold Haru's shoulder as Haru look up at Makoto. Makoto suddenly presses her cheeks with his large palms. Haru blinked as Makoto squishing her cheeks.

_'__Oit Makoto! Don't touch Haru's cheeks!'_ Rin mentally yelled as he glaring daggers at Makoto.

"M-Mako…?"

"Haru-chan, don't made me say this. You're beautiful, you're talented, and you also have a sweet smile. Nanami-san's cute and all, but you are more pretty than her." Makoto explained as his cheek tainted red slightly, his gentle green eyes staring into her widen blue eyes. Haru's cheeks redden. They didn't notice how close their face is.

That's it, Rin's piss off. How dare Makoto touch her chubby cheeks! And they too close! Rin just want to kick Makoto's back right now!

"I-I'm sorry Haru!" Makoto pull his hands away, and Haru nodded. There's an awkward silent.

"B-But I mean it Haru. Y-You really are pretty…" Makoto mumbled as Haru smiles softly. Rin growled, irritated. They continue to walk in silence as Rin skillfully follow them without being notice.

And suddenly, Haru stop and look up at Makoto. Rin tilted his head, why did she stop? Then suddenly he felt his phone vibrated. He sighed and pull out his phone out from his pocket and check the caller, popping out 'MOM'.

_'__Shit…'_ Rin sighed and he went back to a corner not far away from them and pick up his call as his eyes never left his friends.

"This is Rin. Oh hey mom…"

**-x-x-x-**

"Makoto… is it normal, that I got hurt when I saw Rin with Nanami-san?" Haru asked Makoto as his eyes widen in surprised. Then his trademark smile were on his handsome face again.

"Well Haru… Can I ask? Do you like Rin?" This question earned a blush from the black hair girl, and she looked down on the ground. Makoto chuckled.

"I-I don't know actually. I'm pretty loss here. I mean… When I saw Rin with Nanami-san, my heart clench, and it hurts. Especially after the…" Haru went silent.

"CPR?"

"Y-Yeah… After the CPR. I know that it just a CPR, since Nanami-san is drowned, but I just, can't look at Rin the same way as before. I always consider him as a rival, a friend. But, why, when I saw him with Nanami-san, I felt jealous…?"Question Haru as she grip her shirt on her chest, her eyes turn hurtful. But Makoto kept smiling despite seeing this side of her, who won't though? This is the first time she's feeling this way, and Makoto felt relieved. At least she's still a normal teenager. He gave her a nod, signaling her to go on.

"I saw Rin this morning, when I'm doing my morning jog. And he's with Nanami-san. He look so happy, and they both look so close. It's hurtful to see it." Haru continues, and Makoto's eyes widen slightly. So that's why Rin's late to their training today. Alright, he will kept a mental note about this, might be useful later. Maybe he can tell Nagisa and Rei to investigate this?

"They both look so happy together. It's been a long time Rin smiled like that to me. I miss that smile of him. I don't want him to leave me again. I just want Rin to be beside me…" At this, Haru slapped her mouth as her face turning red. Did she just said that out loud? She looked up at Makoto, hoping he didn't hear it, but Makoto chuckled. Her face pale, this is too embarrassing…

Makoto smiled as he patted her head. Haru glared up at him. Makoto knew how much Haru didn't like being patted on head, but he still doing it.

"Haru, that's what we call LOVE. You love him and you jealous of Nanami-san because how close they both are. Do you even notice that you always show that you like him?" Makoto asked as Haru tilted her head. Did she? She doesn't know. Makoto sighed.

"Yes you are. And it's pretty obvious to me from this morning until now. Haru, just be honest with yourself. You will understand more later on." Makoto smile as he patted Haru's head. Haru scowled at this.

**-x-x-x-**

Rin sighed as he hung up his call with his mom. His mother won't be home for few days because of another outstation, so he will be alone with Gou in the house. Well, they used to it by now. Their mom is a single mother, and she support her children life by working, heck, she always work outstation. And Rin respect and love his mother and sister.

Rin look at his two friends and blinked, then growl. Makoto, how much longer he patting Haru's head?!

Makoto pull his hand away and they both continue their walking. Huh? Why is Haru's ears red? Alright, now Rin is curious.

_'__Hey, what did they talked about while I'm on my phone with mom? Dammit!'_ Rin followed them as they chatted, like Makoto teasing Haru and Haru pinch his arm if she annoyed by Makoto's joke or something. Rin's hurt ache at the sight.

_'__Makoto… He's a lucky bastard. He can see Haru anytime he want…' _Rin sighed in disappointment as he saw Haru went up the stairs to his house while Makoto walk straight to his house as they waving at each other.

_'__Alright! I'm going to meet her!' _Rin pumped his fist as he watch Haru walking to her house.

**-x-x-x-**

Haru sighed as she slide open her door. She greeted 'I'm home.' silently as she enter and slide close the door again. She doesn't know why, but she's really tired today.

_'__Or am I stressing so much?' _Haru thought as she went to the kitchen. As she preparing a tea, her head was fill with Makoto's word before their separation before.

_"__Love is such a complicated thing Makoto…" Haru pouted and Makoto chuckled at the sight. She really is just a normal teenager._

_"__Well, love is never an easy thing Haru. You just need to learn, you still new in this. Someday, you will understand about these stuffs. Just follow your heart and be honest. Alright Haru, see you later." At this, they both separated to their own house._

Haru sighed as she checking the fridge. She'll have mackerel fried rice tonight it seem. As she taking out the ingredients, the bell door rang. Haru blinked and went to the front door as the bell kept ringing.

"I'm coming I'm coming." She mumbled and opened the door. Blue eyes met red eyes.

"Rin? What are you doing here? I thought you went to your home already?" Haru asked as she stare the red head eyes. Rin gulped.

_'__Why am I here again…?'_ Rin thought to himself as he scratching his cheek. Haru tilted her head, and Rin blush slightly at this. She's too cute…

"Anyway, come in. Or do you want to sit outside?" Haru walked back inside, and followed by Rin.

"Sorry for intrusion…" Rin whispered as he took off his shoes. Haru giggles as she receive a glare from Rin.

"What are you laughing at?!"

"N-Nothing. I didn't know you still have manners Rin." At this, Rin groans.

"Oit. Of course I still have. What are you think I am?"

"Oh, I thought you were just some rude high school boys." Haru rolled her eyes as her hands is busy preparing tea for her unannounced guest. Rin scowled as he sat down in the living room and turn on the T.V.

As he staring at the T.V in boredom, Haru put the cup in front of him. Rin blinked as he look at the cup, then at Haru.

"What? You don't want the tea?" At this, Rin blushed slightly and drink the tea, but cough the tea. Haru eyes widen at the red head.

"H-hot hot hot!" Rin fanning his burned tongue as Haru blinked at him then trying to hold back her laugh. Rin glared at her, but Haru just waving her hand while she still trying to hold the laughter.

"Anyway Rin, why are you here?" Haru asked as she comb her long black hair with her fingers, and tied it up to a low side ponytail. Rin stared at Haru, but he snapped out after hearing an awkward cough from Haru. He coughed lightly.

"Actually Haru… Umm…" He doesn't even know why is he here. Haru patiently waiting for his answer as he pondering in his head what should he tell her.

"I was worried about you. And I want to say… I'm sorry… About I hurt your wrist before." Rin blurted out as his cheek redden. Haru eyes widen. Rin? Apologized? Wow, that was really unexpected, as it was coming out from the tsundere red head.

"Is that all?"

"Huh? No no. Ummm… actually-"

"If you don't have anything to say anymore, you can go home. Gou might be alone right now." Haru's looking down at the tatami, avoiding her eyes from meeting Rin's. There is no way she made an eye contact with this guy in front of her after she realized she like him. Nuh uh. And she really want him to leave as soon as possible.

"O-Oi Haru, are you kicking me out?"

"Oh no, I just worried about Gou."

"Haru listen, I want to-"

"Oh look, it's getting late now."

"Oi Haru! Why are you pushing me out?!"

"J-Just get out Rin!"

Alright, this is pissing Rin off. First, why the hell is she avoiding his 'confession'? And now she's pushing him out her house?! Rin turned around to meet her blue eyes, and he held her hands in his hands. Haru startled at this as blush crept on her cheeks.

"H-Haru! I-I wanted to know! I-If you want to go on a date with me?!" Their eyes widen at this. Haru's face turn redder, as Rin's eyes widen at disbelief. Did he just asked her out!?

_'__FUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK! No you stupid brain! Why did you blurt that out?!'_ Rin mentally scream as he stuttered out an apologized. Haru's looking down at the ground, as her eyes are shadowed by her bangs.

"H-Haru! U-Ummm! I-I didn't mea-"

"Yes." A short whispered were heard.

"Huh?"

"I-I said yes. Now will you let go off my hands?" Haru glared at the red head as Rin looked down at their hands. He blushed. He was holding her small hands in his big one. He quickly pull back his hands.

"I-I'm sorry Haru! S-So are you sure? About the, date?" Rin asked as he look at her.

"What? You don't want to?" Haru asked back, but Rin shake his head. There's no way in hell he's going to ask that question again!

"I-I'll message you later about the time and date alright?" Rin scratches his cheek, and Haru nodded.

**_Believe in you heart~_**

An English song were heard as Rin look down at his phone in his pocket. Rin picked it up without checking the contact number. Haru stare in curious at Rin.

"Ah Nanami-san?" Rin spoke up, and Haru's eyes widen as she heard the name. Her eyes covered by her bangs.

"Oh, you wanna meet me tomorrow? Yeah sure. Really?! Thank you Nanami-san! Yeah yeah, I'll see you at the café earlier. Don't get lose alright? Alright, see ya." Rin hung up as grin were on his face. He look down at Haru, but his eyes widen.

Haru's glaring at him, and is that tears in her eyes? Why is she mad at him? Shit…

"Well, I'll go on the date with you as I agree earlier. Just go."

"Oi Haru! Why are you mad at me?! Are you sure you're fine?!"

"Nothing. I'll be fine. Just go. I'll see you at the date later. See you." At this, Haru slide close the door, rather roughly in front of Rin's face. Rin groan as he scratching his head.

_'__Alright Rin. What did you do this time…? Now she's pissed off at you. Ughh… ' _Rin sighed and walked away from the Nanase's house. As he walking, he look down at his hand, and smiled.

"Her hands is so small… Heh." Rin smirked and then humming his favorite song as he heading back towards his house.

**-x-x-x-**

Haru sighed as he plopped down on her bed. Dammit. She doesn't know why, but she's piss off at Rin when he saw him smiling while talking on the phone with Nanami-san. And why is she getting work up by this? It just Nanami-san, right?

She reach out her hand in the air, as she staring at her hand. She remembered when Rin held her hands in his. She smiled.

"Stupid Rin. Why are your hands is so big and warm?"

* * *

**A/N (IzzatiPanda):**

Alright! Thank you for reading this fanfic! This is the first fanfic I collab with Kuroyui! And I hope it's turning out great, since sadly, there's not many UtaPri x Free! Crossover fanfic around. This story is Kuroyui-san idea, and I'm the editor. It's really fun doing this, although some might not turn out great. *Shrugs*

**Important Announcement! **Kuroyui said in last chapter, she told you guys this story will be on Hiatus. But actually, more specify, this story will be going under a slow update. Why? Well, she just entering a University, and I'll be enter the college back soon. And we both will be extra busy. But we will try to update either one chapter one time or update a multi-chapter. I hope you guys will be understand out situation. Since we both entering different type of university/college.

That'll be all~! Thank you for supporting and reading this fanfic! R and R!

P/s ( from kuroyui ) : a bit spoiler, Tokiya will be in next chapter.. Thank you.


	7. Date?

Chapter 7: Date?

**_[ Haruka na omoi seijaku no _****oka****_ de subete no ai wo_**_…__**] **__(_Canon,by Miyano Mamoru)

The ringtone from her phone woke Haru up from her deep slumber. She yawned as she reaching out her cellphone beside her pillow. Without bothering to see who is her caller, she picked it up and put it on her ear.

"Hello…?" Her hoarse voice croaked out, as she put her arm on her sleepy eyes.

"Haruka-senpai! Are you still asleep? It's already 8.30 a.m!" A girly voice were heard on the other side and Haru open her eyes.

"Kou?"

"Yep! Listen! Wanna go shopping today? Rei and Nagisa also will tag along with us!" Gou cheerfully suggested and Haru groan softly.

"Can't it be other time Kou…?" She ask as she sat up and pull open the closed curtain. She flinched as the bright light greeted her.

"Nope! It has to be today! Please Haruka-senpai! It will be fun!" Gou answered her, and Haru went silence. Well, she does need new clothes and dresses. She sighed mentally to herself.

"Fine. I'll get ready in 2 hours from now. I'll see you at the station Kou." At this, Haru heard as the red head girl shouted 'Yes!' over the phone. Haru smiled softly at this.

"Alright Haruka-senpai! See you in 2 hours!" And Gou hang up. Haru sighed and she put her phone on the bed. She scratched her head and stood up. Well, she'll start her day with a morning bath.

-x-x-x-x-x-

A big grin appeared on Gou's face and she look up at her clock on her wall. She invited Haru for a little shopping trip today so she can at least cheer up Haru. Yesterday was actually so far, Gou can say one of the great days Gou experienced so far in the summer. Her brother began to become closer with his old friends and Rei, Rin become more open and friendlier, and of course, meeting the composer of STARISH, Nanami Haruka.

But after she saw how upset Haru with her brother yesterday, Gou felt a responsible somehow, so she wanted to cheer her senior up by going shopping!

As Gou walking towards the bathroom, Rin walked out from the kitchen and he look at her.

"Gou, are you going anywhere?" Rin ask and Gou look up at her taller brother with a smile.

"Yep! I'm going out with the others today!" Gou explained happily as she hold the doorknob of the bathroom. Rin nodded at her and walk towards the front door. Gou blinked at Rin and tilted her head.

"Where are you going nii-chan?"

"Somewhere that is actually none of your business." Rin answered and Gou puffed her cheeks at him. Rin sighed.

"Who are you going out with anyway Gou?" This time, it's Rin who ask her. Gou pouted and look at her brother.

"Haruka-senpai." She answered shortly and entered the bathroom. Rin groan and walk out from the house, heading to his destination.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Gou locked her house and walk towards the station to meet up with Haru. They going to do some shopping and girly stuffs. She opened her cell phone and open a message she receive last night.

**Sender: T. Makoto**

**Title: Need your help.**

**Text: **

**Gou-chan, Haru just found out her feeling for your brother. And I guess it's better for you to talk with her since you both being girls and it's easier that you talk to her than me. I'm not really good with this kind of stuffs. Thanks for helping!**

**P/S: Nagisa and Rei will tagging along with you. And I'm sorry that I can't tag along with you guys this time. My family went to our cousin house for family business.**

**Time: 9:16 PM**

**Date: 18****TH**** JULY 20XX**

Gou giggled at the thought of Haru being all shy and cute. Why type of girlfriend might Haru be? Tsundere? Kuudere? Oh well, all Gou care is helping Haru out and sort the feelings of the older teenager heart.

"Come to think of it… since when did Haruka-senpai notice about this?" Gou asked out loud as she poke her chin with her finger, her eyes glued to the clear blue eyes.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ahh Haruka-senpai! I'm sorry that I'm late!" Gou gasping out as she step out from the train. She stop in front of the black hair girl as she sighed tiredly. Haru nodded in understand. Gou look at her senior and she tilted her head.

"Haruka-senpai. You look… different today." Gou pointed out as Haru blinked at her.

"What do you mean exactly?"

"It's exactly what I'm saying. You look so cute!" Gou giggled out as Haru blush in embarrassment. Haru's wearing a sleeveless light blue blouse with a small dark blue ribbon on the front. The blouse was tug into a black short skirt that stop above her knees and she's wearing a one-inch high heels shoe and a small handbag over her shoulder.

"D-Do I look weird in this?" Haru stuttered out a question and Gou smiled softly at her and shook her head.

"You look beautiful Haruka-senpai~ Now, we should go. The boys already waiting for us at there!" Gou pulling Haru's hand as she pointed towards an incoming train.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**_"_****_The number you have dialed is currently unavailable. Please leave a message after th-"_**

Tokiya hang up his phone and sighed. He tried to call Haruka many times, but it seem he can't reach her.

"Ichi, you called Little Lamb again didn't you?" The strawberry blond haired man spoke up as he entered the training room, followed by the other members of STARISH. Tokiya look at his friends and he nodded slightly.

"Tokiya, she'll be fine. You worrying too much!" Otoya spoke up as he gave papers to Tokiya and Tokiya took it.

"I'm not."

"Keep denying Ichinose. We all know you are." Masato rolled his eyes and Natsuki smile softly at Tokiya as he hugging tightly Syo who were suffocating.

"Don't worry Tokiya! She's with Tomo-chan! She'll be fine!" Natsuki cheerfully spoke up as Syo release himself from the tight hug of the bigger blond man.

"W-Well… S-she'll be back soon…" Syo gasping out air as he grin. Tokiya smile softly.

"But I do miss Haruka-san… I wish she's here right now." Cecil muttered out and the room turn gloomy. It's been a week they haven't see their favorite composer, and it kinda effecting their training for the next upcoming concert.

"I want to go to the restroom. You guys start first. I'll be back." Tokiya spoke up and he went out from the training room and went to the toilet.

He actually confessed to Haruka a week ago before she went to Iwatobi that were sent by Shining Saotome himself. And he still didn't receive her answer for his question whether if she want to be with him or not.

And a thought cross his mind. What if Saotome sent her away because he knew Tokiya confessed to Haruka, and he forbidden it? Shit…

-x-x-x-x-x-

While they were on the train, Haru told Gou everything that from her feelings. Gou was shocked, but she couldn't help but smiling to the story. Who won't? You would be happy right if your beloved brother love interest, love them back right? That's what Gou feel right now, and she's really happy.

"What should I do Kou? I don't know what to do anymore." Haruka asked Gou with a pleading look, and Gou couldn't help to giggle. So this is the other side of Nanase Haruka?

"If you ask me, you might have to confess soon Haruka-senpai."

"C-Confess to Rin? N-No!" Haru stuttered as her eyes widen in disbelief of Gou's suggestion. The girls went silence and Haru sighed.

"Rin… asked me out for a date yesterday…" Haru mumbles, and Gou snapped up to Haruka with her widen eyes.

"N-No way! W-When!? How did that happen!?" Gou shouted in surprised and Haru sighed at this. She knew this would be Gou's reaction when she told Gou about this.

"He went to my house yesterday. We had a fight and he suddenly asked me out for a date…" Haru trailed off, and now Gou seem to understand why Haru wanted to buy new clothes and changing her style.

"Well… I'm sure onii-chan likes you a lot! Oh, we here! Come on Haruka-senpai!" Gou pull out Haru as she followed the younger Matsuoka.

"Haru-chan! Gou-chan! Over here!" Nagisa waving his arm in the air as soon as he saw the two girls walk out from the train. Rei and Nagisa stare in awe as they saw Haru.

"Haru-chan! You look so pretty!" Nagisa chirped as he holding Haru's hand. Haru smile softly at Nagisa, murmuring a thanks softly. Rei were speechless but cough out, his cheeks tainted red.

"H-Haruka-senpai… You look so beautiful…" Rei whispered and Nagisa snickered at this. Rei glared at the blond boy and adjusted his glasses.

"Ne ne Haru-chan! Do you want to date me?" Nagisa popped out the question and startled them all. Haru cheeks redden a little and sighed.

"No."

"Awww! But I should know the answer already. A penguin asking a dolphin out is like asking a certain shark to eat the penguin ne?" Nagisa grinned and Gou and Rei nodded in understanding what Nagisa meant. Except Haru.

"Anyway! Let's go for watch the movie first!" Gou excitedly squealed and went to the shopping district, followed by the 3 swimmers.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"I-I'm sorry Matsuoka-san! I got lost on the way!" Haruka panted as she standing in front of the sitting older Matsuoka. Rin chuckled as Haruka sit beside him on the bench.

"It's funny. You the one who want us to change our meeting location, but you the one who got lost." Rin laughed lightly as the peach hair girl blushing lightly.

"W-Well… Tomo-chan want to go shopping here, so that's why I change the location." Haruka explained as she put her bag on the table. Rin's eyes eyeing the bag and then on Haruka.

"Where is your friend then?"

"Oh, she went back to the hotel. I told her to go back first." Haruka smiled softly as she took out a paper and hand it to the red head. Rin blinked and took the paper from her. His eyes widen slightly.

"This is…"

"Yeah, the script of the song you requested. I change it slightly from the original one." Haruka smile at him and Rin nodded slightly.

Rin hummed softly as he reading the notes on the script. He took music lesson at the academy, which was lucky for him in this situation.

"Matsuoka-san, it'll be better if I show you how the music goes. Do you know any music room we can rent?" Haruka asked and Rin look up at the blue sky in thought.

"Ah, there is this one place. Come on, I'll show you." Rin grin and they both stood up from the bench and walk to the shopping district.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"That movie is awesome!" Nagisa jumped out from the cinema with a grin on his face. Gou nodded excitedly with him.

"The songs is nice too! Let it go~ Let it go~" Gou sang the song followed by Nagisa. Rei sighed sadly while holding his stomach. Haru look at him and blinked.

"Something wrong Rei?" Haru asked and the other two look at the megane school boy. Rei sighed and glared at Nagisa.

"I'm actually hungry. Since Nagisa-kun ate all the popcorns!" Rei mumbles angrily and receive a laughed from the mentioned blonde.

"Well, I guess it's not wrong to have lunch now. I'm pretty hungry right now." Gou sighed as she looked around for any restaurants or café.

"Come on! There's this nice new fast-food restaurant from here! Let's eat there!" Nagisa cheerfully shout and dragging the other three away.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Haruka and Rin were currently in a music room that they rented for some vocal practice. Haruka sat on the piano bench as Rin stand beside her. The script now is full of labels and another paper were full of words.

"And this part here is actually like this…" Haruka pointed out a note and she pressed the keys on the piano and created a rhythm. Rin nodded at this.

"Now try to sing while I playing the piano." Haruka smiled gently at him and Rin cleared out his throat and stood up. Haruka start to play the piano as Rin took a deep relaxing breath.

**_[ "Oboete imasu ka Princess… Hajimete atta ano hi…" ]_**

As Haruka playing the piano and Rin singing the song, Haruka's heart felt sting and her eyes start to turn blurry. Rin voice alone reminded her about Ichinose Tokiya, especially when Rin singing like this.

Haruka remembered few days ago, Tokiya confessed to her and ask her if she want to be his girlfriend or not. But suddenly Shining Saotome popped out of nowhere like usual and sent her directly to Iwatobi with Tomochika. She felt guilty, his question is still unanswered. Love is actually a forbidden topic for Shining Agency, and they both know that. But…

"Nanami-san. Are you okay? You're crying somehow." Rin questioned with puzzling look on his face. Haruka snapped open her eyes and look up at the worried looking Rin. She gave him a small nod.

"I-I'm fine. Just thinking about few stuffs here and there." She sighed lightly then pull a small smile on her pretty face. Rin smiled slightly.

"How's my singing?" Rin asked and Haruka looked at the script again.

"At this part, you can lower your tone b-"

**_"_****_Keep believing on~ Our hearts connected…" _**A song rang out from her bag and she panicked as she took out her phone and answer it and put it on her ear.

"S-Sorry Rin." She mumbled and Rin gave her a nod and continue humming the song softly.

"Hello, Nanami Haruka speaking." She spoke up and she heard a sigh on the other side.

_"__Nanami-san, it's me."_ A familiar male voice spoke up at the other side of the line, and her eyes widen and she felt her lips turn upwards.

"I-Ichinose-san! How are you?" Haruka asked as her eyes soften. She miss him a lot for an unknown reason.

_"__I'm fine. How about you? And what are you doing right now?"_

"I'm fine too. Ah, right now I…"

"Nanami-san, about this part he- Oh sorry, I forgot…" Rin spoke up suddenly but stop in midway, already forgot she's on the phone. He gave her an apologize look.

_"__Nanami-san? Who is that?"_ Haruka heard Tokiya questioned her, his voice hinted a curios toned.

"Oh, he's actually…"

_"__Nanami! I miss you!"_ A familiar cheerfully voice were heard on the other side, loud enough till Rin can heard it. Haruka giggled, knowing the owner of the voice is actually Otoya's.

_"__Oi Ichi, it looks like you reached Little Lamb this time. Little Lamb, I miss you darling." _

_"__Why are you still flirting with her over the phone Jinguji? Ichinose, please send my regards to her."_

_"__Haru-chan! I made a new biscuits recipes! Please come back soon and taste it! I miss you!" _

_"__Natsuki! Don't kill her by giving her those biscuits of yours! Nanami, when will you come back?"_

_ "__My princess! Please come back! I can't bear it without you here!"_

Haruka grinned while hearing their voices as she imagined the situation like they were in front of him. She misses them a lot, and she can felt her eyes turn teary. She can heard a loud sighed at the other side of the phone.

_"__Be quiet guys! I can't talk here! Anyway Nanami-san, we currently practice for our next concert. We hope you can made it back before the concert so you can be with us?"_ Tokiya asked as she can imagined him smiling at her right now. She smiled softly.

"Well, I'll try! I really hope I can be home with you guys soon!"

"Alright. Well, we'll be going. We need to continue our practice now. I'll try to call you back later." Tokiya spoke up louder, clearly trying to be louder than the ruckus that whatever happening with them.

"Okay! Good luck guys! I'll be cheering you on!"

_"__We know. See you Nanami-san." _With that, Tokiya hang up the call and Haruka face brighten up. Rin who has been staring at her from the start smirked to himself.

"So that's what exactly those celebrities been doing behind the scene?" Rin asked and Haruka laughing lightly.

"I guess you can say that. Anyway, let's continue our practice. Which part you didn't understand just now?"

-x-x-x-x-x-

After Tokiya hang up, his face clearly showing that he's worried about something. Ren who notices this sighed.

"Ichi, you just called her didn't you? Why are you worrying about now? She said she was fine." Ren spoke up and Tokiya look up at the blond strawberry man and sighed.

"Yeah I know, it just I heard a male voice calling her out." Tokiya explained his concern and this cause Ren to sighed. Masato stood beside Ren and look at Tokiya.

"You're worrying to much Ichinose. She'll be fine. She can take care of herself." This time, Masato spoke up and Tokiya look at the blunette and he frowned.

"It's not that that I worrying right now."

"Are you scared she might like someone else?" Ren asked and this cause raven haired man to tensed up. Ren laughed and patted on Tokiya's shoulder.

"N-No I didn't! I knew she wouldn't do that!"

"You sounded like you already owned her Ichinose. Anyway, how about you go see her after this training? You do know you can sneak out right?" Masato suggested and the both men look at him with a surprised look.

"What?"

"Hijirikawa, I didn't know you have that rebel side of yours." Ren teased his childhood friend and Masato rolled his eyes. Tokiya hold his chins with his fingers and deep in thought.

"I guess you're right. I can go see her after this…" Tokiya nodded in approval of the idea.

"Hey guys! Let's start the practice! We still need to do the choreography!" Otaya called them out, Ren and Masato walked towards the other. Tokiya stood up and walk to them. He then look up at the others.

"What do you guys think about 'Love is forbidden' topic?" Tokiya suddenly asked out, and his friends blinked in confusion. Cecil smiled softly at this and patted Tokiya's shoulder.

"There's no such things as forbidden in love Ichinose-san." Cecil spoke up, and the others nodded in agreement. Tokiya look at them and smiled softly.

"Let's continue our practice!" Syo shouted as he raised a fist into the air.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Rin and Haruka walked out from the music studio and hit the busy road of people. Haruka's eyes starting to squint, her head's hurting and her face turn pale. Rin noticed this and grip her shoulder.

"Nanami-san, are you alright?" Rin asked as he led Haruka to a nearby bench. Haruka nodded slowly as she closed her pale lips, looking like want to throw up. She sat down slowly on the bench.

"I-I'm fine… It just the heat and the crowds… I can't handle it." She mumbled weakly as Rin still looking worriedly at her.

"I'll go buy you some water. You wait here. And don't go anywhere." Rin commanded and he walked away from the place and entered 7-11 shop.

Haruka laid her back on the bench and let out a sighed.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Rei and Nagisa who is looking outside a present shop saw Haruka's reflection from the shop glass. They look behind them and saw the pale looking Haruka.

"Why is Nanami-san here?" Nagisa asked as he tilted his head. Rei look at the older girl while adjusting his glasses.

"She look pale."

"Maybe we should go see her!" Nagisa shout and as they were about reach Haruka, Rei saw a glimpse of red head and pull Nagisa down to a bush and he closed Nagisa's mouth. Nagisa's protesting the blunette hand but he suddenly went quiet when saw Rei's serious look.

"Nagisa-kun, that's Rin-san."

"Ah, hats hue! (That's true!)"

"Why are they doing here? Do you think they're dating?"

"Hayhe, hehoe hat, hehe ho han. (Maybe, but before that, release your hand.)"

"Ah sorry Nagisa-kun!"

"It's fine Rei. Anyway, they look so close. What should we do?"

"Maybe they are dating? Now it's my chance to take Haru-chan as mine." Nagisa eyes twinkle at his own idea.

"Nagisa-kun!"

"I was joking Rei! But it won't be a good idea though if Haru-chan and Rin-chan meet here right? We must tell Gou-chan about this! You Rei-chan, follow them! I'll meet Gou-chan!" As Nagisa about to stand up, he felt his collar been pulled down and he meet Rei's glaring eyes. He adjusted his spectacles.

"I smelled Déjà vu right now. We will not go with your idea. We'll just follow them, tell Gou-san over the phone, and let her distract Haruka-senpai by going shopping." Rei told Nagisa his idea.

"But Rei-chan!"

"No buts! Now come on!" Rei exclaimed and grab Nagisa and followed (stalk) the other two who already stood up and left.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Gou choosing various of clothes and dress for Haru as Haru looking around the shop that full of clothes.

"Haruka-senpai! How about this one?" Gou grinned as she showed Haru a dress. Haru look at the dress and shook her head.

"Too sexy."

"Alright… Since you have slender figure and long legs… How about this one?" Gou showed another dress and Haru's eyes sparkle. Gou giggled as Haru took the dress and went to the fitting room.

As Gou continue searching for a dress for herself, her phone vibrated in her pocket. She blinked and pull out her phone and saw Nagisa's name calling her. She sighed and picked it up.

"Where are you gu-"

_"__Gou-chan!"_

"It's Kou."

_"__Gou-chan! We saw Rin-chan with Nanami-chan. And we are following them right now!" _

"E-Eh!?: Gou gasped but look at the fitting room Haru's in, and whispered lowly.

"Y-You sure that's onii-chan?"

"_Positive! The target now just passed in front of the cinema!"_

So, Rin is actually meeting Nanami-san? And he told her that it was none of her business? Well, this is her business!

"Nagisa, keep following them and update me their locations alright? We can't let Haruka-senpai meet onii-chan while he's on date with Nanami-san."

_"__Roger that! Yellow Penguin reported and out!"_ With that, Nagisa hang up. Gou blinked and look at her phone. Yellow Penguin? Really Nagisa? She sighed at this then heard the curtain of the fitting room is pulled.

"What do you think Kou?" Haru asked and Gou turned around and her eyes widen in surprised and grinned.

Haru's wearing a summer baby blue dress with a simple white ribbon on the chest. The hem of the dress were decorated with printed white daisies. It was a simple dress, but It suited Haru so much, and it made her look so beautiful! Some guys who were also in the shop with their girlfriends saw her and blushing.

Haru felt uncomfortable at the people stares and look at Gou.

"I-Is it bad? People are staring."

"Ignore them! You look beautiful! Haruka-senpai! You need to buy this!" Gou grabbed Haru's hands in hers as her eyes sparkling with excitement. Haru blinked in confusion but nodded anyway. She want the dress anyway.

Haru changed back and they bought the dress and walked out from the shop. Gou received a message from Nagisa and he informed her about her brother current location. Gou quickly pull Haru away from the location by going to other direction.

"Haruka-senpai. I think you should wear the dress on your date with my brother later! I'm sure he will love seeing you in it!"

"I'm not sure Kou. But if you say so…" Haru mumbles as her cheeks tainted red. Gou giggled. Suddenly, there's girls shouting and pointing upwards. Both girls look up also and saw the giant TV at the center of the bog building showing STARISH commercial.

"Oh my god! STARISH is going to do another concert soon?!"

"No way! I want to go there!"

"Ahhhhh Ren-sama! He's so hot!"

"Syo-chan is so cute!"

Teenagers girls were squealing, shouting, screaming even as they watching the big screen showing each members of the STARISH. Gou eyes stared in amazement.

"Haruka-senpai! That's the STARISH that Nanami-san composed for!" Gou happily exclaimed as Haru nodded, not really interested.

But a familiar voice suddenly were heard from the big screen, and Haru look up at it again and blinked.

Ichinose Tokiya were interviewed by the reporter about their new concert. And Tokiya were smiling on the screen. Some girls fainted.

_"__Ichinose-san, do you think this new concert will be a huge success like last time?"_ The reporter as and Tokiya nodded and look at the camera.

_"__Well, I hope it does. I hope our fans will come and support us at the concert." _Tokiya answered, and the interview continued to other members.

Haru eyes widen in surprised. That Ichinose Tokiya sounded a lot like Rin.

_'__Is this the man that Nanami-san mentioned?'_ Haru asked to herself.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Haruka and Rin also watching the big screen as STARISH been interviewed by the reporter. Haruka couldn't stop smiling seeing her friends answered honestly in their own unique ways and some of them even funny. Then the reporter turn to Tokiya, and her eyes widen.

"So, is that the man that I sounded familiar with?" Rin suddenly asked and Haruka look up at him and nodded.

"Yes."

Rin smiled at this and suddenly someone pushed him from behind. The place turn more crowded now, as people starting to gather in front of the big screen. He panicked as he noticed Haruka been pushed by people around her.

"Nanami-san!" Rin called out for her and search for her.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Gou also lost sight of Haru as she was staring at the big screen too long. And the place is getting more crowded now.

"H-Haruka-senpai!" Gou called out and she received another message. She quickly checked it and her eyes widen.

**_"_****_They're in front of the big screen now. I hope you're not there." _**The text read and she cursed under her breath. Why it has to be now?

Gou searched for Haru's contact number and after she found it, she called her senior. Then she heard the phone been picked up.

"Haruka-senpai! Where are you?!"

_"__I don't know Kou. Oh, I'm in front of 7-11."_

"Ah, I can see you now Haruka-senpai! Don't go anywhere! I'll be there!" Gou hang up and she quickly try to sneak through the sea of people.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Haru didn't even notice when she got separated from Gou. She panicked slightly as she walked around endlessly. Until she received a call from Gou and she picked it up.

_"__Haruka-senpai! Where are you?!"_

"I don't know Kou. Oh, I'm in front of 7-11."

_"__Ah, I can see you now Haruka-senpai! Don't go anywhere! I'll be there!"_

Haru sighed and looked around the place. It packs with people. Until her eyes fallen on two familiar figures. Her eyes brighten up as she knew who it was, and she called out.

"Hey Rin. What are you doing he-re?" Haru eyes widen as she saw Rin's hugging Haruka in his arms. Rin look up and his eyes widen in horror and he pushed Haruka away gently, he quickly composed himself.

"H-Haru! It's not what it looks like!" Rin tried to explain, but Haru's glaring at him.

_'__He likes me? Really Kou?' _She thought to herself, she felt her eyes tearing up. She spun her heels and walk away from the scene.

"Oi Haru! You misunderstand! Haru!" Rin yelled out, but only seeing departing Haru.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Rin frantically search for the older girl as he remember that she can't handle with crowded places and heat. Then he saw her not to far away from her. He quickly rushed towards her.

"Nanami-san!" He shouted as he getting closer to her. Haruka's body is swaying as she looked up at him, and Rin's eyes widen at this.

"Mat…suoka-sa-" Haruka's eyes suddenly closed and starting to fall down. He quickly reached out for her wrist and pulled her into his chest before she fainted. He looked down at her and her eyes seem to close, her breathing is hard. He frowned.

"Hey Rin. What are you doing he-re?" A familiar voice called out his name and he look up at the person in front of him, and his eyes widen. His red eyes met her blue eyes.

Her eyes told him everything, she felt betrayed. She misunderstood about the situation as she didn't know Haruka's passed out in his arms.

"H-Haru! It's not what it looks like!" Rin tried to explain, but it seem like it Haru didn't accept the answer as she's now glaring at him. He saw tears in her eyes and she spun her heels and left. He cursed under his breath.

"Onii-chan! Have you seen Haruka-senpai?!" His sister voice called out as she approaching him, followed by Nagisa and Rei. Gou eyes widen as she saw Rin's hugging Haruka's body.

"O-onii-chan! I thought you li-"

"You misunderstood! Nanami-san passed out!" Rin explained and Rei eyes widen at this. He quickly reach out Haruka and picked up her unconscious body. He examined her.

"Must be because of the heat. I'll put her at other place." Rei told them and walked away with Haruka in his arms. They looked at each other and followed Rei away from the busy street.

Rei placed Haruka on a bench, as Gou began to fanning Haruka with a magazine she bought earlier before. Nagisa look up at troubled Rin.

Rin bitten his lips, leaving some marks on his own lips while deep in thought. He clearly stressing out.

_'__First asked out Haru for a date. Then today we lost each other, and Nanami-san passed out. Haru saw and she misunderstood when saw me holding Nanami-san. What should I do?!'_ Rin train of thought as he growled loudly.

"Argh!" Rin yelled angrily, attracting few passerby attentions. Gou, Rei and Nagisa eyes widen in shocked. Rin looked at them and sighed.

"I need your guys help. Including Makoto…" Rin spoke up. They gulped.

* * *

**Tokiya and other Starish members appeared at last, sorry for the long wait. I know many people love him. It's part of my plan.**

**I never expected that I can update this chapter faster than I expected, thank you to my friend. But, I bet the next chapter will be late. There's so many activities and project we need to handle now. ;w; **

**Anyway, I will try to write chapter 8 as soon as possible.**

**Haru's ringtone is from Utapri opening s2. Don't ask me why I choose that song..LOL**

**About Frozen song, "let it go"... I wrote it because my roommate sang that song at that time, so I just let them watched Frozen at Cinema.**


	8. The Truth

CHAPTER 8: THE TRUTH

"_The number you have dialed is currently not available. Please leave a message af-"_

"Tch. Dammit."Rin clicked his tongue as he grew impatient. He tried many times to call Haru, but no, she didn't answer even single one of them which pissed the red head to no end.

"Rin-chan, Haru-chan didn't pick up the call again?" Nagisa asked, his face clearly showed how worried he is. Rin sighed as he ruffled his red locks.

"Haruka-senpai might still shocked by what she see onii-chan." Gou spoke up as she gave a mineral bottle to weaken Haruka. She accepted the drink and gulped it down her throat, clearly showed how thirsty she is.

"This is all my fault, if I didn't pass out…" Haruka whispered as she closed the bottle. She felt horrible, as now Haru think she and Rin were dating. Her eyes starting to tear up and Rin patted her head.

"It's not your fault Nanami-san. It's all just a pure coincidence. Don't feel bad about it." Rin softly smiled at the woman as her hazel eyes looked around her new younger friends, and they nodded in agreement. She nodded sadly and sighed.

"What should we do Rin-san? Now Haruka-senpai thought that you bo-"

"I know Rei! Just give me a second!" Rin snapped and that silent the blue head boy. Rin sighed and rubbed his temple, thinking of a solution about how to fix their misunderstanding situation.

They've been into a lot of fights before, but this one is different. Instead of always argue between hot-heads, this time this fight is involving both of their feelings for each other and also their relationship. Rin sulked at this.

"Onii-chan, why are you with Nanami-san?" Gou asked up, and this caught Rei and Nagisa attention and the trio looked towards Rin as Rin sweat-dropped and Haruka sit uncomfortably. Those stare of them are so intimidating which resulted a huge gulp from the red head.

He sighed.

**-x-X-x-**

"Onii-chan! That plan is brilliant!" Gou gasped happily as Rin hide his red face from the laughing Nagisa and Rei. This earned a death-glare from Rin and they both silence, and Rin sighed again. Haruka giggled seeing their antics.

"But Rin-san, I didn't know there's romantic side of yours." Rei teased, and earned another glare from the red head. Rei neck hair stands and he stayed silence.

"Well, looking the way what happen now, it will be hard. How the hell am I supposed to explain that what she saw is all a misunderstanding?!" Rin half-shouted as his eyes show how panicked he is.

"Don't worry Rin-san, we will help! According to my calculation, if you follow my instr-"

"But Rei-kun, you told me you don't believe in love." Gou interrupted while giving him a stare and he gulped. Gou looked at Haruka and suddenly she bowed in front of the older woman, which earned a surprised to everyone. Nanami panicked.

"E-E-Ehh Gou-chan! W-Why are you bowing?! S-S-Stand up please!" Haruka stuttered out as she asked Gou to stand up again, and Gou looked up at her.

"Nanami-san, please help onii-chan with this! I want both of them to be together, and seeing the current situation, you the only one can help him! So please help him!"

"Gou…" Rin was touched at his sister speech, and he patted her red head as he gently smiled at his little sister. Haruka looked up at the tall red head and she smiled and nodded.

"Matsuoka-san, we will practice harder than before. I'll make sure you will win Nanase-san heart." At this, Rin cheeks turned red, and resulted giggles from the girls.

"We better tell Mako-chan about this!" Nagisa add up and they all agree.

**-x-X-x-**

"I'm sorry that you guys had to follow me all the way to the hotel…" Haruka apologized and Gou looked at her with a smile.

"It's fine Nanami-san, we will feel bad if we let you wander alone." Gou explained and Haruka nodded shyly. As they stepped into the lobby, a stranger walked towards them. He wear the sunglasses over his eyes and a black cap. They blinked as the man getting closer to them. Then the stranger stopped in front of them.

"Nanami-san." The stranger greeted, and Nanami eyes widen hearing his voice.

"I-I-Ichinose-san…?!" Haruka gasped out his name as the said man pull off his sunglasses, revealing Ichinose Tokiya. He softly smiled at her, his expression showed a tired look.

"Nanami-san, how are you?" Tokiya gently asked as he smiled at her. Haruka was dumbstruck, surprised that Tokiya was here instead in Tokyo.

"T-To-To-Toki-Tokiya!" Gou gasped out loudly but Tokiya put his index finger on his lips, and she closed her lips, embarrassed by her action.

People who were around them heard her gasped turned to look at their group as Tokiya quickly put on his sunglasses.

"Let's go to my room." Haruka suggested and they went to her room. Haruka unlocked her door and was greeted by a glomp.

"Haruka! I was so worried about you! Where have you been?!" A girly voiced were heard and the school students peeked inside and saw Tomochika, and she noticed them.

"U-U-Uwaa! It's Tomochika!" Nagisa gasped out as his eyes beamed with excitement. Rei blinked and bent down to whisper into Nagisa's ear.

"Who is she?" Rei asked and Nagisa eyes widen at this and look at him.

"It's Shibuya Tomochika! The famous idol!" Nagisa explained as he stared in awe at Tomochika. Tomochika grinned and suddenly her eyes widen when saw Tokiya who was behind them.

"Ichinose?! What are you doing here?! And Haru-chan, who on earth actually these guys?" Tomochika asked as Nanami laughed nervously.

"Well…"

**-x-X-x-**

"I see… So this Nanase misunderstand the whole situation?" Tomochika repeated the explanation, and they nodded. Tomochika looked at Rin and stared at him. Rin began to sweat as her stare become more intent. Just what on earth is this woman thinking?

"Well, you do have the same voice as Ichinose. It's a surprise huh Ichinose?" Tomochika teased the older man and he rolled his eyes.

"Rin-chan, Ichi-chan." Nagisa spoke up and the two men looked at him, Tokiya eyes widen by the nicknamed.

"Ichi-chan?!"

"Say something!" Nagisa ushered, their brow knitted.

"Say what?" Both of them asked in unison, and they looked at each other, glaring. This brought amusement to the others. Haruka looked over to Tokiya and she stood up.

"Matsuoka-san, we should continue our practice. We need to be fast." Haruka called out and Rin eyes widen in shocked. Tokiya looked up at her, his expression clearly show how worried he was.

"Nanami-san, b-but you haven't fully recovered yet." Rin answered and Haruka shake her head, her eyes burn with determination and guilty.

"This all happen because of me, and I want to help both of you. So please, let just hurry." Haruka explained, and Rin were surprised by this side of her. Gou who stayed silent looked over Tokiya.

"Ichinose-san, I respect and love your group STARISH. And meeting you here is actually made me so happy, but right now, please help my brother." Gou asked as her eyes were pleading for his assistant.

Tokiya looked over Rin and their eyes met. Tokiya look over Haruka, her eyes clearly showing they need his help. Tokiya closed his eyes and depth in thought.

Tokiya opened his eyes and looked towards Rin again, his eyes soften. He stood up as his eyes still on Rin as Rin blinked at his action.

"What are you waiting for? I'll help you. After all, the song Nanami-san chose is mine. Let's go." Tokiya demand, and Rin's eyes widen at this and he stood up and bow to Tokiya.

"Please assist me Ichinose-san!" Rin spoke up and as he stood up, his eyes filled with determination. Tokiya eyes widen at this, and deep down, he was jealous. He shook it off and left the room with Rin, leaving the others.

**-x-X-x-**

Haru stayed in the bathtub as she staring into her reflection on the water. Then suddenly tears streaming down her cheeks and she began to sob.

This feeling is new to her, and it hurts her deeply. After what she saw what happen at the city today, there's no way that Rin will said he and Haruka weren't dating. They might even admit they like each other.

When she saw the scene, her heart sunk into darkness that welcome her back, the very same darkness that wrapped around her when Rin left her for Australia for four years.

But this time, it was worse. Her heart was shattered into pieces. Her feelings were combined with happiness, anger, jealousy, and this new feeling that she just discovered.

She put hand on her chest, and she felt the pain. It's so hurt that tears kept streaming down into the water. She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand.

"So this is what they called love…" She whispered out as she remembered what Makoto and Gou told her before.

She stepped out the bath tub and put on a short and shirt. She dried up her hair as she walked towards the living room where her cellphone were placed. She noticed the light of the phone blinking. She picked it up and her eyes widen in shocked.

"45 missed calls, 10 messages? Who…?" Haru checked the people and she scroll down the names that had called her many times. Gou, Nagisa, Rei and Makoto. And the last person she was expecting was the one that been called her many times.

"Rin?" She asked herself, wondering why Rin called her? Then she remembered.

Back then, when Haru saw what happen, Rin expression were consist of worry and guilty. He was reaching her out so he can explain to her something, something she didn't know. But she left him, only the image of Rin hugging Haruka in her mind.

Her hand were shaking. Should she call him? Or should she message him? She was scared, scared by the answer from Rin that will hurt her deeply. She shook her head and put her phone on the table and went to the kitchen.

**-x-X-x-**

A plastic ruler hit the table which startled Rin. Rin looked over to his new tutor that clearly an annoyed expression on his handsome face.

"I told you, that part was wrong." Tokiya was pissed, pissed by how slow Rin picked up. Rin groaned as he glared at the idol.

"How many times should I sing this song?" Rin harshly asked with a snarled, and Tokiya glared at him.

"You dared to question me? Or are you fine just singing by yourself?" Tokiya questioned, and Rin clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Fine, I'll sing it again." Rin grumbled and he began to sing the song again, being monitored by Tokiya. Then suddenly Tokiya hit the table with the plastic ruler, startled the red head again.

"Wrong! You should sing this part with higher notes! Like this…" Tokiya sang and followed by Rin.

**-x-X-x-**

Meanwhile, Nagisa and Rei pressed their ears against the door of Tokiya's room. They can hear Rin's singing while Tokiya shouted angrily at the mistakes that were made by Rin.

"They sounded so alike huh Rei-chan?" Nagisa excitedly asked the taller man and Rei nodded in agreement. Rei checked his watch and his eyes widen.

"Nagisa-kun! It's almost 9 p.m! We might miss out train if we late!"

"Ahh! Let's hurry! W-Wait! I dropped Tomo-chan signature!" And they both left to meet up with Gou. Haruka and Tomochika sent them to the lobby. They waved goodbye and went back to their respected house, or room for Haruka and Tomochika case.

**-x-X-x-**

"You did well Matsuoka. Better than I expected actually. It must be because you already practice with Nanami-san before." Tokiya praised as Rin sighed in relief and sat on the chair.

"Thanks Ichinose-san." Rin thanked Tokiya as he drank the warm water that were prepared by Tokiya. Tokiya staring at the red head and Rin noticed this.

"What is it Ichinose-san?" Rin questioned, and Tokiya smiled at him.

"You're lucky."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Everyone support you and this plan. And to think you won't have cause a problem when you and this Nanase together. And compare to me…" Tokiya went silent, his eyes sadden as he let out a sigh. Rin stared at him and something hit him.

"Are you… fell in love with Nanami-san?" Rin asked, and Tokiya eyes widen at this. He look at the younger man and he sighed again as he pulled his locks back with his hand.

"Yeah… I love her. At first, it was only because of her music. But slowly she attracted me by being herself. She's a strong woman. She always tried to stood up to meet the expectations of people by herself. And she's a very positive person." Tokiya explained as he remembered the time when they were at the academy to the time at their Master Course. His eyes soften as he told Rin the things he love about Nanami, as Rin listening to his tutor story.

"I confessed to her last week…" Tokiya spoke up and this caught the red head attention.

"Then what happen?" Rin asked and Tokiya looked at him with a sad eyes.

"Our president sent her away to Iwatobi before she could answer." Tokiya answered, and Rin's eyes widen.

"Why is that?"

"Love is a forbidden thing in this idol world Matsuoka. The president already forbidden us even after we step into the Saotome Academy. And for your information, it's not just me who love Nanami-san." Tokiya chuckled and Rin tilted his head.

"Who are the others?"

"The STARISH members. But somehow they gave up after they know the mutual feeling between me and Nanami-san. It thanks to them I managed to escape our practice and ran to Iwatobi." Tokiya chuckled, Rin kept silent as his eyes glued on Tokiya.

"Ichinose-san, love is actually something that shouldn't be forbidden at all. It's a feeling that were born between our heart, and it prove us that we were men that were meant to live and fall in love." Rin spoke up his opinion and Tokiya glared at Rin.

"Idol world is different Matsuoka. Don't compare my idol life with your high-school swimming life."

That's it, that hit the button. Rin roughly grab Tokiya's collar as he glared at the older man.

"We may live in different world Ichinose, but at least I wasn't scared of my own feeling for Haru! Yeah I don't understand your idol life, wearing all those fancy clothes and singing on the stage, being part of the world. But I at least understand my feeling! And all you did was running away from your feelings! There's nothing wrong falling in love! It's either you're a lover or not. Love is not something you can forbid or deny." Rin snarled at the idol as Tokiya eyes widen at Rin speeches. Rin push Tokiya away, his eyes still on the blue head.

"Do you know this "Forbidden to fall in love" shit is hurting you and Nanami-san further? Do you want to see her get hurt Ichinose?" Rin asked and Tokiya shook his head. Rin sighed and his eyes soften.

"You told me the others let you escape so you can meet up with Nanami-san. Isn't that meant they support your relation as well? You have friends Tokiya, you just didn't see it. They will help you, I'm positive about it." Rin explained and Tokiya went silent by the younger man speech.

Tokiya sat on the bed in shocked as Rin took the chair and sat in front of Tokiya as he scratched his head.

"I used to have the same problem as you Ichinose-san…" Tokiya eyes widen and he looked up at Rin. Rin eyes were staring outside the dark sky.

"When I was in Year 6, I left Haru for Australia. And when I was there, I hit the wall and gotten into issues. I had to deal all of them alone."

Tokiya eyes kept on the red head, assuring him to continue. Rin looked down at his hand, and he frowned.

"After I came back to Japan, I changed to a complete different person. And there's a misunderstanding between us that almost ruined our relation. I was stupid, an idiot. I hurt her emotionally, and I was still blind with victories. And there's one time, I almost gave up swimming, Ichinose…" Rin explained further, and Tokiya eyes widen as Rin looked at him straight into the eyes. Rin's eyes brighten as a soft smile appeared on his face.

"But Haru saved me, with the others. They saved me. My friends saved me. I was glad as we get back together. And I realized my feelings towards her grown stronger each time. And she doesn't even know about this feelings of mine…" Rin whispered as he gripped his shirt, his eyes soften.

"We got scouted by different universities, so we might go different path. And that's why Ichinose-san…" Rin looked up at Tokiya again, his eyes burning with spirit. Tokiya was amazed by this young man determination.

"I need to tell her my feelings before we both will go different paths. And I want to be with her. I know this sound cheezy, but I want to be with her, and get married, have children and grow old together. It might not happen, but that's what I want with Haru." Rin explained, and Tokiya smiled at Rin and patted his shoulder.

"Thank you Matsuoka. Surprisingly you were more matured than me in love. I'm ashamed of myself. You really are such a romantic guy huh?" Tokiya nodded his head and Rin scratches his head in embarrassment.

"Everyone said that to me…" They laughed loudly.

**-x-X-x-**

After the hard practice by Tokiya, Rin went home alone after knowing Gou already went home with Nagisa and Rei.

Tokiya sighed as he sat on his bed, his hand ruffled through his hair. And suddenly there's soft knocks on his door. He went to open it and his eyes widen seeing Haruka. His heart melt seeing her beautiful smile.

"Come in Nanami-san." Tokiya invited her in and she thanked him and stepped inside. Tokiya closed the door and let her sat on the bed.

"Do you want some tea Nanami-san?" Tokiya asked and she shook her head. Tokiya nodded in understanding and sat on the chair.

"What can I help you with Nanami-san?" Tokiya asked and Haruka looked up at him, and she smiled softly.

"How's practice with Matsuoka-san?"

"It went pretty well. Few mistakes here and there, but he managed to catch up. Thanks to you Nanami-san." Tokiya smiled and she sighed in relief. Then there's an awkward silent between them. Haruka broke the silence with a question.

"What are you doing here Ichinose-san?" Tokiya startled by her question, and he inverted his eyes away.

"A-Actually Nanami-san..." He gulped, didn't know what to answer her question. She sighed softly and a soft smile appeared on her face.

"Well… It's fine if you don't want to answer. I'm actually happy seeing you here Ichinose-san." Haruka confessed and Tokiya perked up and saw her pale cheeks redden. She averted her eyes away. Tokiya blushed lightly and smiled.

"I'm happy knowing that Nanami-san." Tokiya spoke and she nodded. Another awkward silent rise and they both sat uncomfortably. And suddenly Nanami stood up.

"I-I guess I'll seeing you tomorrow Ichinose-san! Y-You must be tired! I-I'll see you tomorrow!" Haruka stuttered and she quickly went to the front door and as she opened the door and stepped out, Tokiya gripped her wrist and Haruka stopped.

She looked up at the taller man and her eyes widen, her cheeks become redder. Tokiya's cheek were flushed, as his eyes were staring into hers lovingly.

Everything went muted for a second, and Haruka's eyes widen. He let her wrist go and she closed the door behind her, she put her hand on her lips, a smiled appeared.

"_I miss you Haruka…"_ Those were the words that were told by Ichinose Tokiya to her.

**-x-X-x-**

**A/N (IzzatiNoPanda):** We sorry for the late update! College life have been holding us back! But we were glad we managed to done this chapter! We tried our best to satisfy you guys with a long chapter! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! RnR is much welcome!


	9. Chapter 8 (SPECIAL) : STARISH

**First of all, thank you for reading this story. It already have 20 fav. Thank you so much. I really appreciate it. **

**I'm sorry it's not chapter 9. It's because I just realized we lack of STARISH in this story. That's why I decided to make this special chapter. Also, we(Me and my friend, Izzati no Panda) are so busy with examination and assignment lately. But, I still want to update it. Thank you for your patience.**

**Now, please enjoy this special chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 8.5: Special – STARISH Appearance**

"Can you please stop pushing me?!" Masato angrily whispered as he gave his friends a glare. They all look at him sweat dropping and nodded. Masato sighed as he looked back to their target, Ichinose Tokiya.

"Sorry sorry. How is he now?" Syo asked as he peeped over Masato's head, trying to get a clearer sight, but failed as Masato's taller than him.

"So far so good." Masato simply answer as his blue eyes didn't left Tokiya. Natsuki blinked and he tapped his chin with his finger then look towards his friends.

"How did we get here anyway?"

**_-FLASHBACK-_**

Tokiya silently open the door of their dorm, wanting to sneak out and go to Iwatobi to meet up with Nanami. But as he opened the door, he was greeted with stares which startled him. He looked up and saw his fellow STARISH members standing outside the dorm.

"Where are you going at around this time Ichinose?" Masato asked as he stepped in front of him as Tokiya clicked his tongue and look away.

"Nowhere, I just need some fresh air." Tokiya shortly answered and as he walked passed Masato he was stopped by Natsuki and Otoya.

"You're going to see Nanami-chan right?" Natsuki asked as Otoya put on a curios look and Tokiya sighed loudly.

"Why do you guys need to know anyway?" Tokiya asked and Syo glared at the taller man, his expression clearly show how annoyed he is.

"It's kinda unfair Ichi. You're going to see Little Lamb by yourself. Don't you think about us at all?" Ren interrupted by sounding hurt but a huge grin on were on his handsome face, and Tokiya glared at him.

"What am I doing is none of your concern. Now please excuse me." Tokiya excused himself and walked passed all of them without any care. A smug grin on Ren's face as he looked towards Tokiya retreated form.

"And how are you supposed to go there by yourself without transportation?" Ren asked then this stopped the dark blue head man, a cold sweat fall on his side of face.

"I can go by train."

"Oh, you can't. You will be detected by Saotome that way Ichi."

"…"

"I thought so." Ren grinned at his victory and suddenly Otoya walked towards Tokiya with slow steps.

"Tokiya, have you ever considering about our feelings? You do know it's not just you that need Nanami, we also need her for our group right?" Otoya asked as he stopped behind few steps away Tokiya. "Please remember that we're friends, and we went through a lot together. We always support each other didn't we? What's the function of us being with you if this how you treat us?" Otoya confessed as his red eyes landed on Tokiya. Tokiya went silent, tighten his grip. He turned around and bowed, which surprised everyone.

"I'm sorry for troubling you, but can you please help me reach to Nanami-san?" Tokiya whispered which resulted grins and nods from his friends. Tokiya smiled softly as Otoya put his arm around Tokiya's neck with a goofy grin on his face.

"Sure! That's what friends for right?!"

"Yep. Thanks a lot Ittoki."

"I can give us the ride to Iwatobi in less than an hour." Masato suggested and they turned their head to Masato in surprised, except Ren.

_'__You can do that?!'_ They all asked simultaneously in their head, shocked.

-Time skip after an hour-

"That… was awesome!" Syo shouted as he jumped down on the sand from the helicopter, followed by the others. Ren swept his long hair back and looked around as Cecil try to jump down while trying to avoid the hitting wave.

"Thank you so much for sent me here everyone." Tokiya bowed and he felt an arm around his neck and his blue eyes met with red eyes.

"Make sure to tell us about Nanami-san later ok?" Otoya asked as he gave a thumb up and Tokiya smirked then nodded. He left the groups and went to the city.

After Tokiya's figure is nowhere to be seen, as everyone want to enter the helicopter back, Ren made a fake coughed.

"Where are you guys going?" Masato asked and the others blinked. Cecil tilted his head in confusion.

"I thought we're just going to send Ichinose-san to Iwatobi?" Cecil asked and suddenly Ren grinned as Masato pulled out a bundle of keys, which the others look more confused.

"What are those keys for Masato?" Natsuki asked as he took the keys and examined it as he noticed it's the key for…

"My family had a villa here and since we're here, lets use the villa for a good use and see Haruka-san?" Masato suggested with a smirk and the others cheers happily.

"Let's follow Tokiya now!" Otoya jumped excitedly as Masato took out his phone and called someone.

"You're calling your driver Masayan?" Ren playfully asked as Masato nodded but he raised his hand up, signaling he reach the person. Ren grinned in understanding and went to his excited group.

**_-END OF FLASHBACK-_**

"And that's how we ended up here, stalking Ichinose." Masato sighed as he looked back at his friends again.

Right now, they at the hotel lobby, hiding themselves behind the couches that were set in the most farthest of the lobby, as they think it will made them less noticeable by Tokiya. As they kept focusing on the standing Tokiya who were standing against the wall, Ren laid his back against his sofa as he read the newspapers.

"Ren, I think this is not the time to read newspapers right?" Natsuki asked politely as Ren's light blue eyes lazily landed on the blond head man, a smirked appeared and he continue reading the newspaper. Natsuki just sighed at this.

"Natsuki…" Syo groaned as Natsuki look at him then he grin brightly as seeing Syo in the pink frilly dress and long blond wig he owned.

"Yes Syo-chan?"

"Why the hell am I wearing this stupid dress?!" Syo angrily shouted but his mouth sealed by two hands. Syo angrily look at the person, vein mark on his forehead.

"Kurusu-san, you're too loud. Don't attract others attention please? And your voice is not feminine enough." Cecil spoke up as Syo struggle himself out from the dark skin man.

"Ochibi-chan, don't say that. You're adorable in that dress." Ren spoke up with a smirk, and Syo shivered through the comment. He sent Ren a death glare but Ren just smirk further, amused by Syo's attempt of scaring him.

"Why is he wearing the dress again?" Otoya asked, clearly dumb-founded by the situation before him. Masato sighed as he pinched his temple. Oh how he wish right now staying in the room of his family villa…

"We want to be look as one family. So we decided to go as five brothers and one sister are on vacation. So he had to wear it instead." Masato briefly explained and Otoya gasped as his red eyes sparkle and look at Syo.

"Don't worry Syo-chan! You're adorable!"

"Don't call me Syo-chan bastard!"

"Hey, that's Little Lamb." Ren pointed out and this caught everyone attention and they quickly looked towards the entrance, and their eyes brighten seeing their favorite woman.

"But… who are the others?" Cecil asked as a group of teenagers follow after Haruka entering the hotel.

"They're pretty young. High school kids perhaps?" Ren stated and they nodded in agreement. They notice Tokiya walked towards Haruka and he greeted her and took of his sunglasses, a shocked expression on the hazel eyed woman.

"E-Eh! Why is he taking off the sunglass?!" Otoya asked in surprised, worried someone will found out Tokiya's identity. The shrugged and continue watch the event in interest.

"T-To-To-Toki-Tokiya!" The red head girl gasped loudly, and they started to panic. Luckily there's only few people around the lobby, and they let out a sigh of relief.

"Why is Haru-chan look so pale?" Natsuki asked and they eyes widen as they noticed too. Haruka look pale and tired, and they began to panic again.

"Oh no, what should we do?!" Otoya panicked and Masato sighed.

"We just have to let Tokiya took care of her." Masato answered and they nodded in agreement.

Haruka mentioned something to Tokiya and the group left towards the lift. They all sighed in frustration.

"Dammit…" Syo cursed under his breath, and the other sigh. Looks like they have to wait for a long time…

"Should I give Haru-chan and her friends the cookies I baked?"

"No!"

**-xXx-**

"That was good." Syo grinned happily as he patted his now full stomach. Otoya nodded as he also patted his stomach happily.

"Where's your eating manners young lady?" Ren playfully asked as Syo looked up at him, clearly annoyed.

"Shut it! I'm not a girl!" Syo angrily shouted and Ren chuckles at this. They walked back towards their seats at the lobby. As they walk, three teenagers from before walk past them. Natsuki halted and looked towards the trio.

"Rei-chan! Do you think Rin-chan will manage under Toki-chan?" The blond boy asked his taller friend as he adjusted his glasses.

"I'm sure onii-chan will be fine!" The only girl spoke up and the other two nodded and left the hotel. Natsuki blinked and a small smile appear on his lips.

"Oi Natsuki, what are you looking at?" Syo asked as he looked up at his taller friend. Natsuki smile and shook his head.

"It was nothing Syo-chan. Anyway, you look so cute!" Natsuki squealed as he hug his shorter friend, and Syo shouting while try to struggle away from his bigger friend.

**-xXx-**

"Ah, that's Tokiya!" Otoya pointed towards the lift as Tokiya and a red head walked out from the lift, talking animatedly as the others look towards them.

The two walk towards the entrance and they stop and talked with a serious expressions. Then suddenly the red head laughed and hits Tokiya's shoulder lightly as Tokiya laughed softly. Their eyes widen in surprised.

"Hey hey, that red head have shark teeth! That's awesome!" Otoya exclaimed as his eyes sparkled with excitement. Ren rubbed his chin, smirking.

"Ichi laughing like that is priceless. Shinomii, did you capture that?"

"Hai! I record it!"

"Nice one!" Syo thumbs up and Natsuki grinned. Then they noticed the red head walked out from the hotel alone as Tokiya head back towards the lift and enter it.

"Well… looks like we will stop for today and continue tomorrow." Masato spoke up and all of them let out a frustration sighed. Then Cecil blinked as he looked to Masato.

"Tomorrow? I thought we are done?" Cecil asked as he gave Masato a puzzled look.

"Well, we will follow them until Ichinose done his business here. But the sooner he done, the better. Anyway, let's go back to the villa. I'm tired."

"Finally can get out from this dress!" Syo jumped happily but he stopped as he felt hands on his shoulders which made him stop. Ren bent down to his shoulder, a smirk on his face.

"Nuh uh, you will have to wear it until our mission is finish." Ren whispered lowly and he blew into Syo's ear as he shaken in horrified. Ren left the smaller man with satisfied smirked with the others.

Now, what will happen tomorrow?

**-xXx-**

**OMAKE~**

**Ever wonder why the STARISH haven't been kicked out the hotel even though they only sitting in the lobby for a long time?**

"Err sir, how long are you going to sit here?" A receptionist asked Ren as he put down the newspaper back on its stand. Ren looked up and smirked, which made the woman blushed heavily. Well, luckily Ren tied his hair and wear a sunglass. But really, who won't notice how good looking this young man is?

Ren put his arms on the desk as he put his hand under his chin and support it. The receptionist blinked as Ren took off his glasses and the young woman blushed harder as her eyes widen in shocked.

"J-J-J-Jinguji Ren…?!" She whispered lowly as Ren nodded happily. He looked around to make sure the coast is clear then he peered down to the shorter female, and she backed away shyly. He took out a red rose and gave it to her. She blinked as she took it hesitantly.

"My lady, me and my STARISH friends is here. All of them." Ren began to explain as his eyes went to his friends as she followed and she gasped.

"N-No way!"

"I would greatly appreciate it if you would keep it a secret. Being an idol is tiresome, especially with the paparazzi. So we decided to come here as our friends sleep here and right now we are waiting for them. As a reward, we will promote this nice hotel of yours in near future." Ren proposed and she deep in though, and she nodded.

"Alright. We will keep it down as you request." She agreed and Ren grinned but as he about to walk back to his friends, she called him out.

"U-Umm… Jinguji-san. S-Since you all are here… I-I would love to have STARISH signatures please…" She shyly mumbled and at this Ren chuckled.

"Oh, dropping the professional act now? You pretty good."

"T-Thank you."

"And yes, we will gladly give you our signatures. Follow after me." Ren winked at her and she turned redder.

Well… who won't be if your favorite hot idol winking at you right?

**-xXx-**

* * *

**Thank you for reading it. I hope you guys satisfied with this special chapter. Please RnR.**


	10. Preparation

**Chapter 9 Preparation**

Hurried footsteps rushes towards a room then he stopped in front of the room, let out a heavy sigh and knock on the door softly. The door soon open, revealing an annoyed looking Tokiya.

"Matsuoka, you're late."

"I-I'm sorry! I just-"

"Stop talking and get inside. We will not delaying anything." Tokiya groan and Rin gulped loudly then entered the room.

**-x-x-x-**

Eyes focusing on the shark boy as he rushes from the entrance to the lift until he was out of side. Cecil blinked with curiosity as he turn towards his friends.

"What do you guys think that boy have with Tokiya-san?" he question, only answered by shrugs.

"No idea. All I know is that sitting here, wearing this dress won't help at all!" Syo snarled as he furiously trying to pull off the wig out from his head but Natsuki being the total sadist he is, won't allowed it.

"Syo-chan! Look over here!"

"Hah?"

**FLASH!**

"Ahh my eyes!" Syo yelped in pain as he covered his eyes. Natsuki happily view the picture and squealed in delight.

"Syo-chan! You look so cute in this!" Natsuki commented as he show the picture to Syo with delight, only a loud growl heard from the short man.

"Delete it! Delete it Natsuki!"

"Nuh uh! No!" Natsuki protested by pull away the camera with a smile. Ren roll his eyes and glance towards the two.

"O'chibi-chan, that's not how a lady act. Just pretend this is one of your practice to be an actor."

"Jinguji!"

**-x-x-x-**

Makoto eyed the locked door, his brows furrowed with a clearly worried expression drawn on his face. This is odd, his female friend never locked her door and somehow her locks the front and back door caused him to worry. His finger pressed the bell, hoping for at least catch her attention.

"Haru! Are you home?" Makoto called out and few minutes later, the door was slid open, revealing a tired looking Haru giving him an angry look.

"What do you want Makoto?" Haru merely whispered as the man scratches his cheek.

"I was worried. I called you last night, but you didn't pick up the call. How's yesterday with Rin?" At the question, her eyes hardened and she let out a scoff.

"Ask him yourself. I'm going to eat breakfast now, good bye." And with that, she slides the door closed angrily, leaving Makoto stood dumbfounded. He let out a deep sigh.

"Haru, you do know I'm always here anytime you need me!" Makoto shouted, wanting for at least an answer. Seeing his best friend like this broke his heart, and not being there for her is hard enough for him. He smiled sadly and turned his heel and walked away from her house.

**-x-x-x-**

"Mou, Makoto-senpai's late…" Gou grumbled as her eyes scanned over the beach and the road, hoping to see the mentioned man. They all agree to meet at the beach then proceed with their plan.

"Well, we won't proceed with the plan if Makoto-senpai isn't here yet…"

"Ah Mako-chan!" Nagisa called out and waving as Makoto jog towards them. He stopped in front of them and catch for breath.

"Makoto-senpai, you're late!" Gou puffed her cheeks and he let out a light-hearted chuckle.

"Sorry for being late. Where's Rin?"

"Rin-san went to the hotel earlier." Rei answered and Makoto nodded.

"Ne ne Mako-chan, did Haru-chan say anything to you?" Nagisa questioned which cause Makoto to let out a sigh as he shook his head.

"She won't tell me anything at all, sadly. Now, I want to know what happen exactly happen yesterday since Nagisa won't tell me full story last night."

**-x-x-x-**

Another groan left the blunette lips, his blue eyes haven't left the uneasy red head man.

"Try again Matsuoka." Tokiya muttered which earned an annoyed moan from Rin.

"But Ichinose, we've been trying for hours now." Rin complained and Tokiya let out a sigh as he throw a bottle of mineral water to Rin which caught easily by the red head male.

"Well, singing is never easy to begin with. But really, great job." Rin grin as he heard those words from Tokiya as he gulping down the mineral water to cool down his dry throat as his other hand busy typing something into his phone. Suddenly Rin's phone vibrated.

"Ichinose, my friends just arrived at the lobby." Rin spoke up, causing Tokiya to let out a sigh.

"Fine, after you pass this part."

"What?!"

**-x-x-x-**

"Where's Rin, Gou-chan?" Makoto questioned as he scanned around the lobby for the red head.

"I just texted him we here. Ah Haruka-san! Over here!" Gou waved her arm as soon as she spot the peach hair woman. Haruka waved and walked towards the teens with Tomochika besides her. Tomochika look around and puff her cheek.

"Matsuoka-kun and Ichinose is not here yet?" She asked and Gou shook her head.

"I already sent mail to nii-chan and he asked us to wait for them." Gou answered.

"Mou, Ichinose must be really strict on that boy. And he the one said he's not interested in helping at all." Tomochika curls her lips into a smirk.

"Tomo-chan…"

"Excuse me, but can I know who is this Ichinose-san you talking about?" Makoto interrupted and Gou pouted.

"Mou Makoto-senpai! He's one of the STARISH member!" Makoto let out a light chuckled at this. They waited for a while then suddenly Rei let out a sigh.

"Ichinose-san and Rin-san is quite late." Rei mentioned and Nagisa pouted, mumbling about being 'hungry' and 'bored'.

"I'm going to the toilet for a while." Gou stood up and Makoto nodded with a smile. "We'll be waiting then."

**-x-x-x-**

"I'm tireeeeedddd! Just how long do we have to wait?" Ittoki pouted whilst his hand busy playing with smartphone game. Masato let out a sigh then turned to the red head.

"Please be quiet Ittoki. I'm sure Ichinose will appear soon enough." Masato pinch his temple. Well he won't blame Otoya at all, they've been waiting for 3 hours and the still no sight of Ichinose Tokiya much to their frustration.

"Hey guys," Cecil called and the look at him. "Isn't that Haruka's friends from yesterday?" At this, their attention turned towards the door and true that, the teenagers from yesterday standing whilst looking around for someone.

"Ah! Haru-chan and Tomo-chan!" Natsuki blurted out, his finger pointing towards the women that walking towards the group. Haruka chatted with the group and they went to sit on another side of the lobby. They let out a sigh of relief, noting that Tomochika and Haruka sat facing the other side.

"We'll just wait and see who are they waiting for then." Ren suggested.

Moments past and Otoya let out another sighed then stood up abruptly. Cecil blinked and tilted his head to side.

"Is there something wrong Otoya-san?" Cecil questioned and Otoya merely let out a shy chuckled while scratching the back of his head.

"It's nothing Cecil, I'll be back!" And with that, Otoya left his group for the precious toilet.

"Otoya! Careful with your cover!" Ren reminded and Otoya just waved it off. Otoya rushes off and as he turned around the corner…

"Ouch!" a girl gasped as she fall down on the ground, causing Otoya to panic.

"M-Miss! I-I'm sorry! Are you okay?!" He worriedly asked as he offered his hand to help the girl up. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine…" she answered, taking his hand and Otoya pull her up. The girl let out a sigh and as she look up at the man, her eyes widen.

"I-Ittoki Otoya?!" She gasped and Otoya starting to panic, did his disguise glasses fell?! He quickly placed his palm over her mouth with panic.

"Shh shh shh! P-Please stay quiet or-!"

**Ting! **The lift door opened and two men stepped out. Otoya's eyes widen with horrid.

"Thank you for teaching me Ichinose-san."

"It's fine Matsuo…" Both of the men halted their steps as their attention moved towards the male and female that stood in front of the lift. Otoya flinched as soon as he felt a dark aura coming from the older Matsuoka.

"What are you doing to my sister you bastard…?" Otoya eyes moved towards Gou and he blushed heavily and with panic pulled back his hand from the girl lips.

"I-I'm sorry miss! I didn't mean t-!"

"Ittoki, can you please explain to me why are you here?" Tokiya spoke up and Otoya slowly face his friend paled.

"B-Before anything, c-can I go to the toilet first?" Otoya chuckled awkwardly.

**-x-x-x-**

"Rin-chan! Gou-chan! Over here!" Nagisa waved happily as the siblings walked towards them.

"Yo, sorry it took a while." Rin apologized and he turned towards Makoto. "Hey Makoto." Rin greeted the olive-head man and Makoto nodded.

"Rin-san, any news from Haruka-senpai?" Rei asked and Rin shook his head with a disappointed sigh.

"No call, no message. I wonder if she's really upset with me…" Rin muttered and Makoto patted Rin's back. "Don't give up. You practiced hard with Ichinose-san for this moment right?" Makoto smiled and Rin only nodded in response.

"Excuse me… But where's Ichinose-san?" Haruka spoke up and on cue Rin pointed towards the other side of the lobby, leaving Tomochika and Haruka eyes widen with shocked.

"How did they…?"

**-x-x-x-**

"Ummm, you guys…" Otoya whispered, calling out his friends. Syo turned around from his PSP to the red head. "What took you so long Oto-ya…"

Tokiya gaze piercing their brain, it was scary enough as Cecil quietly trying to hide himself in the big couch.

"Now someone care to tell me why everyone is here?" Tokiya questioned, clearly annoyed by his friends. Ren let out a chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Tokiya's shoulder.

"Don't look so grumpy Ichi." Ren commented then Tokiya glared up at the strawberry blond man.

"Well, who won't be Jinguji?" Tokiya grunted and Ren chuckled. "What are you guys doing here?" A familiar voice asked and they turned around to meet with Nanami Haruka.

"My princess! Oh how much I miss you!" Cecil cheerfully interrupted as he hold her hand happily, kissing the knuckled as Haruka let out an awkward giggle.

"It's nice to see you guys too!" Haruka greeted happily and they let out a sigh of relief. Well, at least one of them aren't mad at them right?

"Umm… Nanami-san, who are they?" A girl voice interrupted and the STARISH looked towards the source of voice and met with the group of teenagers from earlier. Gou gasped as her cheeks starting to flush red.

"A-A-Are they S-STARISH?" As Gou excitedly asked, suddenly her hand was taken from no other than Jinguji Ren. Ren playfully smirked as he closed the distance between himself and the girl, then kissed her knuckled.

"Oya oya, what a beautiful girl. To meet such a beauty is always a pleasure of mine. You won't mind if I asked for your name right?" Ren winked at Gou as the girl face is already red as her hair.

"M-M-My name is Matsuoka G-Gou…" Gou whispered and Ren let out a chuckled as he smoothly took out a rose and place it in her hair.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful lady. I really appreciate it if you willing to go to dinner with me?"

"I appreciate it if you won't touch my sister, Mr. Super Popular." Rin interrupted, glaring daggers at Ren, which is clearly annoyed by the older man. Rin had enough of people chasing after his sister, two orange head is enough. He doesn't need three of them. A grin came across the womanizer face and eyed the older Matsuoka.

"Oh? Someone is being over-protective?"

"Haa?! You!"

"Excuse me guys," Rei interrupted, pushing up his glasses. "We attracting attentions, we should probably go somewhere less crowded?" Rin clicked his tongue in annoyance as they all agree with Rei's suggestion.

"By the way Kurusu, why are you wearing a dress? You attract more attention than usual." Tokiya merely commented and this annoyed the blond to no end.

"Dammit Natsuki! I told you this disguise is hopeless!"

"But you look so cute Syo-chan!"

**-x-x-x-**

"Oh I see, so that's what happen…" Natsuki spoke up after they explained the current situation, and Nagisa nodded.

"Haru-chan is so upset with Rin-chan that she had to hide inside her house!" Nagisa added and Rin glared at the shota. "Nagisa! You!"

"Maa maa, everyone calm down now." Tomochika spoke up and looked towards Rin. "And you young man, you better fix this!" Rin grumbled under his breath, scratching his nape awkwardly.

"Little Lamb is too nice sometimes…" Ren chuckled, followed by Masato. Haruka blushes lightly and smiled.

"It's a surprise that Rin had the same voice with Ichinose-san though." Makoto compared, followed by nods from the people in the room.

"So Matsuoka-kun," Masato looked towards Rin with a gaze that making Rin shivered. "What will you do?" Rin went silent, unsure how to answer that question.

All he wanted to do is to prove to Haru how much he love her, and he want to confess before they went separate ways. But seeing the situation right now…

"I-I want to convince Haru that I love her, and I want to clear this before misunderstanding go even further." Rin answered, determined. Masato nodded in approval by the answer and Cecil look towards Haruka.

"Haruka, we would like to help in any way. Please allow us to help to achieve his love towards this Haru-chan." Cecil spoke up, resulting a grin formed on Haruka's lips.

"Yes! Thank you everyone!"

"Now that's settled…" Tokiya spoke up and he took out a key from his chest pocket. "I guess it'll be better if we practice in this room." Tokiya mysteriously smiled and Rin blinked. What room?

"W-We not going to practice at our usual room?" Rin questioned and Tokiya shook his head.

"No, we going to practice…"

**-x-x-x-**

"Here." Tokiya opened a door and revealing a ballroom that fit enough for 50 people, a grand piano placed at the center of the room. Rin's chocked seeing this and turned to Tokiya and Haruka.

"N-Nanami-san?! Why here?!"

"Oh. You see, I asked the receptionist if there's any piano in the hotel and they said only one piano is available so…"

"And the piano is in this ballroom, I see." Rei continue as he pushed up his glasses. Nagisa excitedly looking around the grand room, laughing happily.

"This room is huge! This is a great place Rinrin!"

"Don't call me Rinrin, Nagisa!" Rin snapped then turned towards the duo again. "I-Isn't this too much? I mean, we can just practice at the city or something…" Tokiya shook his head and patted Rin's shoulder.

"It'll be fine. We made a fine deal with the hotel." Tokiya eyed Ren and the man nodded in confirmation. Just how much power that this celebrities have…?

"Nii-chan, leave Haruka-senpai to us! I contacted Sou-kun already about this!" Gou informed and Rin's eyes widen. "S-Sousuke?! What did you told him?!"

"She told me you wanted to confess and screw it up and asked these celebrities for help." A voice spoke up and they all turned towards the door and there stood almighty Yamazaki Sousuke with a smug grin on his face.

"Gou!"

"I'm sorry nii-chan! I felt bad for leaving Sou-kun out of this!" Gou apologized and Rin just let out a loud defeated sigh, having a huge urge to face-palm himself right now. "Fine Sousuke, you can help…"

"We better start. You guys can handle Nanase-san with them, leave Matsuoka to me and Nanami." Tokiya ordered and they all cheered.

Current mission: Getting Matsuoka Rin confess to Nanase Haruka!

**-x-x-x-**

**Omake!**

"My Lady, you haven't properly introduced us to these friends of yours." Ren stated as he eyed the group of teenagers besides them. Gou gasped and she turned towards her friends.

"These are my friends," Gou started, "Yamazaki Sousuke, Tachibana Makoto, Ryuugazaki Rei and Hazuki Nagisa."

Natsuki eyes sparkles as soon as his eyes landed on Nagisa, letting out a delightful squeal.

"You so cute! Oh my God! You look like a Pomeranian puppy! So fluffy~!" Natsuki yelped as he excitedly hugged Nagisa. "Oi Natsuki!" Syo yelled out and his eyes suddenly widen as Nagisa hugged the giant blond back.

"Yay! I got hugged by Na-chan!" Nagisa cheered, leaving Natsuki speechless. A single tear escaped his green eyes and he hugged Nagisa tighter.

"N-Natsuki?"

"Finally someone who isn't angry when I hugged them…!" Natsuki cried in happiness which startled the others. Nagisa laughed and hugged the bigger man tighter which cause Natsuki almost choked.

"Na-Nagisa!" Makoto gasped as he pulled Nagisa back, followed by Syo pulling Natsuki away.

"Natsuki! Oi! Let go of him! I'm sorry for this idiotic man action." Syo apologized and Makoto just let out a nervous chuckled. "It's fine! I apologized for Nagisa's too!"

Syo looked up to Makoto and his eyes widen. 'H-He's bigger than Natsuki! And that guy too!' Syo thought, as he turned his attention towards Sousuke who sat silently in the chair.

"Tachibana-san!" Syo shouted which cause the bigger man to startled. "Can I know the secret to have muscles like yours?!"

"Eh?!"

Meanwhile, Masato silently writing on his notepad which caught Rei's attention. Rei's eyes sparkles as he watching how neatly Masato write.

"B-B-Beautiful…" Rei whispered silently but caught Masato's attention. "Pardon?" Masato blinked and Rei's cheeks flushed, noting how beautiful Masato look.

"I-It just that your handwriting is so neat and beautiful and I amazed by it!" Rei stammered and Masato chuckled at his reaction.

"Thank you for your comment Ryuugazaki-san." Masato smiled and Rei face brighten. "Umm, Hijirikawa-san, can you write the Kanji for…"

"Waaa," Otoya admiring Sousuke, his eyes sparkle with amazement. This boy had a perfect body, so this guy must be an athlete right?

"Hey, do you do any sports?" Otoya asked Sousuke which cause the boy to blink but he nodded anyway.

"Yeah, I swim. Why?" Sousuke answered and Otoya become more amazed.

"Any other sports?!"

"We haven't start anything yet, but it's already a chaos…" Gou moaned, watching the various scene in front of her. Suddenly she felt a presence besides her and she look up to see Ren who's smiling down at her.

"My lady, let's have the discussion at the other side of the room shall we?" Ren proposed and as soon as Gou about to speak up, another man appeared in front of her, covering her behind his huge body.

"I think it'll be better to discussed it together with the others?" Sousuke hissed at Ren, and this made the man eyes widen in amusement.

"Oh what's this? Over-protective brother No.2?" Ren teased and Sousuke glare on him harden.

"Na-chan! These cookies is so good!"

"Uwaa! Thank you Nagisa-chan!"

"Oi Natsuki! Don't give him the cookies!"

"Nagisa, don't eat that anymore! Leave more for the oth-! Ughh!"

"Oi Tachibana! Don't die!"

"When will this going to end…" Cecil sighed.

**-x-x-x-**

**Everyone, Honestly I'm so sorry because of slow updates. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I don't even know when will next chapter be update, but please look forward for it. Please write a review also because sometime it give me an idea to make a better story. Furthermore, this story will be rewrite. Please look back at Chapter 1. Thank you so much for your patience :)**


End file.
